Inside BTS Dorm
by jiya.ninya
Summary: BTS members are not allowed to hang outside and must stay in the dorm for 3 months. What if their feelings towards one member will grow more than just a friend? Find out what will happen inside.
1. Inside BTS Dorm - The News

BTS were gathered in the living room. All are exited waiting for their manager. Their manager came and they all acknowledged him upon entering towards them.

"Good morning. I have a good and a bad news." Manager said looking at all of them.

"Good news first manager-nim." Rapmon said, not wanting to hear the bad news first.

"Okay then. The good news is you will have 3 months break." The manager said.

"Yehey!!! At last we can rest." Jimin stated, bringing his arms in the air.

"And I can visit my family as well!" Jungkook said. Their manager smile at their reaction. All were very happy to hear the news.

"Don't be too happy because there is a condition of this 3 months break."

"What is it?" Jimin asked, dropping his arms down.

"The bad news is... you are not allowed to go out in this dorm." Their manager said.

"What? Are you kidding us?" Suga said as soon as he heard him.

"I thought it is our break but why are you giving such condition?" V questioned.

"3 months in this dorm? No way! I thought I can visit my family." Jungkook whined.

"Its too long." Jimin said.

"Somewhat like we are prisoners." J-Hope added.

"This is not good. This is violation against human rights. Where is our right?" Rapmon asked.

"Yeah! Please explain it to us." Jin calmly spoke.

"You must have a better reason for it or else I will sleep for this entire month without waking up." Suga said controlling his temper.

The manager already knew what will be their reaction at the sudden news so he managed to be as calm as Jin. Then he starts explaining.

"The reason is you have lots of fans around and you cannot just go out and hang out wherever you want or else you will be in danger. Fans are sometimes crazy that they will risk everything just to get you. The point is you are not a normal boys anymore and you must be careful. I want you to cooperate okay? After 3 months, you will be busy again." Their manager explained.

"Is that even a valid reason?" Rapmon asked, wanting a more valid explaination from their manager.

"Just do what I say. Before I forgot, no one is allowed to enter this dorm except me and be sure to lock the door. Just text me if you need something." The manager went out in the dorm and waved goodbye.

V went to the kitchen to drink some water. Jungkook followed behind V. When Jimin saw V and Jungkook went to the kitchen, he went up to his room. The rest are still in the living room.

"I can't believed this is happening." Suga finally said.

"Now we are really a prisoners haha." J-Hope said and the rest were also laughing to the statement.

In the kitchen, Jungkook and V heard them laughing so they decided to go back to the living room after they drink water.

V noticed Jimin was not in the living room so he went up to Jimin's room and knock.

"Come in." Jimin said from the room.

V opened the door and locked it. He saw Jimin lying in his bed staring at him.

"What do you want V?" Jimin asked.

"Are you not joining us in the living room?" V questioned back and sit in the bed.

"I am not in the mood. Just go down and I will join later." He said and fake a smile.

"Why? Is it because of the bad news?" V whispered to Jimin's ear that caused Jimin to tremble.

"What are you doing? Don't get your lips near me, asshole! Get out of here now." Jimin yelled and pushed V to get out in his room. V just laughed and went out.


	2. Inside BTS Dorm - The Dare

V went down to the living room where the others are still there. They all stared at him as he walks down. He felt embarrassed of their sudden stare. He sit beside Jungkook.

"What? Why are you staring at me like that?" V questioned them in confused face.

"We saw you went up to Jimin's room. Did you two have a secret?" Rapmon ask.

"Secret? Why would I keep a secret? And what if I went to Jimin's room?" V retorted, feeling annoyed by Rapmon's question.

"What did you do there?" Jin ask.

V faced them all in a serious aura and said, "I just called him and he said he will come later. Thats what happened." Then he smiled and said, "You know its getting boring in here and I can't imagine ourselves being stuck in here for 3 months."

"Hey hey! Why wont we play a game?" Jungkook suggested, standing from his seat to face everyone.

"And what game do you have in your mind?" J-Hope ask him.

"Help me think about it. Its hard to think you know." Jungkook whined and encouraged everyone to help think.

"Hide and seek." V said.

"What? Its not suitable for our age you know. Thats only for children." Jin said, poking V's head.

"How about online game?" Suga suggested.

"No no. I can't stay long staring to the computer. Thats bad for our health." V said, shaking his head.

"Thats right. I decided we play Dare or Dare. That is final." Rapmon said, creepy smile was plastered on his face.

"Are you trying to say, Truth or Dare?" Suga asked, giving Rapmon a weird look.

"No. It's Dare or Dare and you don't have another choice but to say Dare." Rapmon said.

"Whatever! I'm in!" V said, wanting to strike the boredom away.

The others agreed and they start to form a circle and sit on the floor. Rapmon went to the kitchen and got an empty bottle for spinning.

"Hey V, go uptairs and call Jimin. We will not start until he is not here." Jin asked V.

V nodded and stand up. He went up to Jimin and knocked the door. Jimin is not answering and he thought he is already sleeping so he entered to wake him up.

He saw Jimin lying on the bed. He stepped towards him and saw Jimin is not sleeping at all.

"Jimin lets go down and play a game. We will not start until you wont join. Now come." V said as he leaned closer to Jimin who is still lying.

Jimin did not bother to respond and still lying, ignoring V. V leaned closer and closer until their face are inch away. Jimin got shocked of V's sudden movement. V suddenly planted a kiss to his cheek. "I will do more than that if you will not obey to me." V whispered to Jimin's ear that made him shiver. He quickly stand up and left V in the room. He never thought V would do that. V followed down with a smirk in his face. V is such a jerk.

They started to play the Dare. Rapmon spinned the bottle and it pointed to Suga. Suga is nervous while waiting for his dare. Rapmon thought of a good dare and his smile became creepy.

"I dare you to dance sexyly while we are taking you a video." Rapmon said. Suga smiled in relief because he finds it easy. "But you have to wear a girls dress and have make up and wig." Rapmon added.

"What?" Suga widen his small eyes. The others bursted into laughter imagining Suga wearing such girly things.

"You heard me!" Rapmon said.

Suga grinned and said, "Too bad you don't have any dress in the dorm ahahahaha."

"In your dreams ahahaha. I already texted our manager about this thing and it will be sent here in a minute." Rapmon derped a smile. Suga can't believed he have really into it.

Meanwhile, they heard a knock on the door. Jungkook opened it and received the delivery. He closed the door and locked it after the man had gone.

Suga went up to his room to change clothes. He put some make up and put the wig in his head. He looked the mirror and adored himself. "I am prettier than the other girls." He mumbbled. He went down and all he can see is the shocked face of the group. Maybe they were astonished by his appearance. "You are all drooling at my sexyness." Suga joked that made them backed to their senses.

Jin prepared the camera and Rapmon started the music.

Suga started to dance sexily and he even seduces one of them. V was amazed on what Suga was doing to him. Suga winked and the dance was over. They clapped their hands to Suga's performance. But Jimin acted that he wants to puke. V keep on staring at Suga. "Don't stare! I know that was embarrassing. I will get revenge soon." Suga glared at them. He went up to his room to change clothes. He went back and they continued the game.

Suga spinned the bottle and it pointed to J-Hope. All cheered for him and J-Hope was shaking into nervousness because he knew the dare will result bad. He was waiting Suga to say what will it be.

"Your dare is to kiss V passionately in 1 minute." Suga said evilly. V got shocked at a sudden decision of Suga. J-Hope protested, he doesn't want to kiss a guy. He is not gay, that's what he thought.

"Dare is dare. Thats your dare and you must do it. Now is my revenge hahaha." Suga laughed evilly. The other members are definitely shocked. Even Jungkook and Jimin remained silent. They were glaring to Suga and Suga can feel it. V got nervous because he did not expected it. J-Hope had no other choice but to do it. V on the other hand is shaking because of the preasure they had giving him. They both stand up.

"Do it already! I can't wait!" Suga raised his voice.

"Alright!" J-Hope said. "V I'm sorry. I have to do this because its a dare." He added. V just nodded in nervousness. J-Hope slowly leaned in closer to V and they both closed their eyes when their lips touched. J-Hope felt his heart pumped faster and he kissed V passionately. He licked V's lips wanting access to it. V slightly open up his mouth and their tounge touches. They really felt comfortable kissing without knowing its almost 2 minutes."Hey stop stop! 1 minute is already done." Jungkook and Jimin whined in chorus.

"Jungkook-ah! Jimin-ah! You're ruining their moment. They even enjoyed it." Suga said, giving them a knowing look.

J-Hope and V parted their lips as they heared the two. They realized that they are watching. V felt embarrassed and cover his face and went up to his room. Suga grinned evilly.

They stopped playing because it might get worst. They went up to their room.

V and Jungkook shared the same room. Jin and Rapmonster shared the same room. Suga, J-Hope and Jimin also shared the same room.

Jungkook saw V in the bed lying still covering his face. He went beside V and lay down beside him. "That was just horrible! I swear I will kick Suga once I can moved on to what happened." V said facing Jungkook.

"You know what V? I felt jealous overJ-Hope kissing you." Jungkook blurted and realized that was not good to say. He suddenly covered his mouth and went to his own bed. But before he could go, V hugged him from the back causing him to shiver. "Stay here in my bed. Don't leave me." His voice felt so soft and he tightened the hug. Jungkook turned around to face V and hugged V back. "I know you felt terrified about that dare. I will stay beside you." They went to sleep.


	3. Inside BTS Dorm - The Secret

J-Hope, Jimin and Suga are in their room. The room is big enough for the three of them. Jimin and J-Hope were glaring over Suga. Suga can feel it but he choose to shrug it off. He went to the bathroom to wash his face that still have a make up on it.

"Suga is totally dead when he get out." J-Hope harshly said.

"Hey Suga babe.. you better not get out or else you will be dead." Suga heard Jimin yelling from outside.

After washing, Suga went out from the bathroom and he immediatly talk to Jimin. "What did you just say Jimin?"

"Oh I was just repeating what J-Hope said earlier." Jimin pouted and Suga glared to J-Hope.

"That was just a dare J-Hope and stop being nonsense." Suga directly said, dumping his wet face with towel.

"It feels awkward you know. How can I face V now? He might ignore me for the rest of my life." J-Hope said worriedly grabbing his own hair.

"You are over acting J-Hope." Suga let out a laugh and continue, "Don't worry about it. I know V also liked it." And he burst into laughter but Jimin just stand there looking at him while J-Hope keep on grabbing his own hair looking terrified but he will not admit the kiss felt good.

"Ah Suga what made you do that?" Jimin finally asked waiting for Suga to answer.

"Well, to make Jungkook and you to get jealous. I know you two have a fellings towards V." Suga said and smirk. J-Hope dropped his jaw upon hearing those last sentence. Jimin also widen his eyes. Where in the world Suga get that idea?

"Just kidding!" Suga said and laughed his butt out. "Whats with the face? Don't tell me my intuition is true?" Suga asked confused.

"Haha nice joke Suga. I think the virus already spread in your brain." Jimin said, staring at him blankly and faked a laugh. He went to his bed and lay down thinking if Suga really meant that.

"Is that really a joke Suga?" J-Hope raised his voice againts Suga and Jimin who was lying in the bed got alarmed.

"I only took my revenge you know. The way you stare at me when I'm doing the dare, it makes me sick! And you Jimin! You acted like you want to puke earlier." Suga yelled. Jimin was taken aback by the statement of Suga but he choose to ignore that, not wanting to argue more.

Jimin sighed in relief when the Suga and J-Hope went to their own bed. He keep on thinking about V and J-Hope's kiss. And he suddenly remembered the incident earlier when V called him before the game started. He got goosebumps about what V did to him earlier in the room. He thought of it for a moment until he felt asleep.

Meanwhile on Jin and Rapmon's room, "I hope V will be alright." Jin said and hugged his extra pillow.

"I think we must not play Dare again." Rapmon said.


	4. Inside BTS Dorm - The Jerk

V woke up with Jungkook hugging him. He felt secured in Jungkook's arms around him. Jungkook is still sleeping and he stare to his angelic face down to his lips. His lips is so kissable and he couldn't resist the urge to kiss him. He leaned in closer until Jungkook opened up his eyes. "Jungkook! You're awake?" That was all he managed to ask. He didn't able to kiss him because Jungkook is awake. He became pale and nervous as Jungkook blankly stare to him. Jungkook pulled out the hug and stand up.

"V what are you doing to me?" His voice raised up. He clinched his fist and V became more nervous.

"I di-didn't do anything be-believe me Jungkook." He stuttered.

"Then why are you leaning to me like you're about to kiss me?" Jungkook said trying to control his laughter over V's reaction. "I am just kidding V. Relax hahahaha!"

V faked a smile and felt relieve. He got up and pulled Jungkook in the corner and trap him on the wall. Jungkook stepped backward but there is no more space to step back. V leaned in closer to Jungkook's face and whispered, "Jungkookie don't make me nervous next time or else I can't breath." Then he kiss Jungkook's ear. Jungkook felt terrified of V's sudden action. He pushed V and escaped out of their room. He didn't thought that V has a jerk side.

He went straight on the kitchen. He opened the fridge and grab some cold water to make him relieve. "V is such a jerk." He mumbled to himself. "What are you saying Jungkook?" A voice appeared behind and he saw Jimin.

"N-nothing important." He said. He must not tell to Jimin.

"I heard what you just said." And why is that? Did V raped you?" Jimin asked smirking.

"What? Are you crazy? Why would he do that? And where did you get that question? Did V raped you instead?" Jungkook joked out, ranning to the living room and sat on the couch. He turned on the TV and click to watch anime.

V came down and sit beside him. Jimin came from the kitchen and got some cookies then placed it on the table in front of them. He sit beside V. V is in the middle of Jungkook and Jimin.

"Oh hi there Jimin. How are you doing?" V said and put his arms around Jimin's shoulder but the latter swatted his arm away.

"Don't you dare touch my precious body!" Jimin said, glaring to V. Jungkook faked a cough and eat a cookie while looking straight in the Television.

"Oh my Jungkookie is getting jealous. Come here and give me a hug." V pulled Jungkook, hugging him too.

"V stop it! I am not gay! You jerk." Jungkook pushed V to Jimin.

J-Hope came down and saw the three watching TV. V became speechless for a momment until Jimin talk. "Uh this is ackward!"

Rapmon and Suga came down. Jin followed. They gathered in the living room. "V sorry about the dare. Please move on." J-Hope started.

"I am sorry for that." Suga said, scrathing the back of his head.

V doesn't know what to say. He only nodded and eat a cookies.


	5. Inside BTS Dorm - The Present

They are all in the living room when a knock heard from the outside. They look at each other before Jungkook stand up and was about to open it. But Rapmon halt him and said, "Did you expected a guest today?"

"No. But I think its the manager. Why?" Jungkook asked and the knock came louder.

The others got scared. "Who is that?" Jimin whispered. "I don't know but the manager did not texted me nor Rapmon that he will visit." Jin said.

The knock became louder and they felt scared and trembled. "Hey! What's up! Open up the door!" A man yelled from outside.

"What do you want?" Rapmon yelled enough for the man to hear.

"You have a delivery! Geez I am not a bad guy." The man answered.

Jungkook slowly opened the door and the others followed. They saw a man handed a big box smiling to them. They thanked the man as they got the box and locked the door when the man went away. They sat on the living room.

"Open the box! Open the box!" Jungkook excitedly said.

V unwrapped the box and was about to open it but a hand halt him to do it. "Wait, I wonder whats inside. Maybe a snake or a lion!" Rapmon said in a horrified face trying to scare them. V quickly stepped away from the box and clinged to Jungkook's arm. Jimin hugged V to calm him.

"Rapmon you're scaring them!" Jin motherly said. "Now open it." Jin commanded.

Rapmon opened the box and all were shocked. A bunch of condoms were inside it. Their face turned out red like a tomato. Rapmon hurriedly closed it. "I wonder who sent this?" Rapmon said. "Maybe from a crazy fans" Jin laughed. "Throw it away!" Jungkook said looking pale.

"Hahahaha funny fans!" V bursted into laughter. "Whats in their head?" He added.

"Ofcourse brain!" Suga said and rolled his eyes.

"And hair." Jungkook added.

"With some scalp and lice." Jimin said and laughed imagining the fans have lice in their hair.

"Jimin! That's bad!" Jin scolded. "Don't say that to our fans!"

"It's not like they're hearing it." Jimin said.

"Jimin!" Jin, pinching Jimin's ear.

"Ouch! Ouch! Okay sorry!" Jimin yelped in pain.

"Stop saying nonsense!" Rapmon scolded, putting the box behind.

"Thats what we call sense of humor duh!" Suga said and rolled his eyes.

"I'm not even laughing." Rapmon stated.

"What's the use of this? We don't even have a girlfriends!" Suga asked, confused about this shit. "And besides, we can't even date a girl."

"So you mean, we can't date a girl, but we can date a boy?" J-hope asked, and all turned to him. "Maybe they think one of us here is gay." J-Hope finally said. Jimin, Jungkook, and V went silent and became pale. They don't want to say a word, remembering the dare they played yesterday.

"Ofcourse! You had just a make out with V yesterday! Hahaha" Suga laughed as hard as he can. J-Hope was taken aback by Suga's words. He went to the kitchen because he felt embarrassed.

"Stupid Suga!" He mumbled to himself. He drink water and went back to the living room. But seeing no one in the living room, he went upstairs. "Maybe they already went up to their room." He said and went upstairs. He entered his room and saw Suga and Jimin lying. He went to his bed and sleep.


	6. Inside BTS Dorm - The Breakfast

The next morning, Jin woke up early. He look down to Rapmon who is still sleeping. He stand up and went to the bathroom and took a bath. He also brushed his teeth. "Ah I feel fresh." He said before going down to prepare their breakfast.

He opened the fridge to see what to cook. He picked some eggs to fried and some hotdogs.

After cooking, he called out the six whom he think still sleeping. "Hey BTS! Breakfast is ready!" He yelled from the kitchen, instead of knocking their room one by one like what he usually do.

Rapmon and Suga went down first. "Suga where are your room mates?" Jin asked. "In their pajamas." Suga answered sarcastically. Jin just ignored him.

Meanwhile, Jimin and J-Hope came over. "Hmmmm smells delicious." J-Hope said. They sit down and start eating.

"Hey J-Hope." Rapmon called.

"What?" J-Hope looked at him still munching his food.

"What does it feel like?" Rapmon asked, eager to know the feeling being kissed by a guy. He doesn't know if it's right to ask but he just wanted to know.

"Feel what?" J-Hope got confused.

"You know...the kiss." Rapmon said. He was eager to know the feeling of it.

"Oh come closer and I'll give you a kiss." J-Hope joked, still munching his food which in return Rapmon glared.

Jimin almost choked of the words he heard. J-Hope is just as jerk as V. Why do they keep on kissing when they are all boys? Are they gay?

"Haha such a jerk! Nevermind." Rapmon said, not expecting words from J-Hope.

They continued eating until Jungkook and V came down and joined them.

"Hey what are you talking about?" V broked the silence.

"The kiss thing." Suga directly said.

"What about the kiss?" V asked. All of them got silent. No one dared to answer. They just continue eating.

"What about the kiss?" V repeated his question.

"Uh...Rapmon asked if what does it feel like." Jin answered. Rapmon's face got pale. He got nervous because V might got angry to him, asking that question.

Jungkook almost choked the food. He stared to Rapmon's reaction.

"Oh that?" V's face got serious. He slowly faced to Rapmon's direction. All the member frozed to V's seriousness. He stood up from the chair and came closer to Rapmon. All their eyes widen when V slowly leaned on to Rapmon and kissed his lips. Okay, Rapmon was not ready for that. He blinked twiced digesting what just happened. Did V just kiss him?

"OMG! V what had gotten into your mind?" Jimin spoked, looking at the both of them. Jungkook, giving them a weird look, didn't miss the smirk on V's face.

Rapmon just blankly stare at his food. He was speechless. He felt ackward. He did not expected it from V. He know V is a jerk sometime but he did not really expected V to do it. He felt shame. "Uh!! My reputation." He mumbled but enough for them to hear it.

"Now that is the feeling." V smirked and went to his chair then continued eating.

After eating breakfast, they went to their respective rooms.


	7. Inside BTS Dorm - The Video

"Hey Jungkook..."

"Yes V?"

V hesitated weither he will tell or not. He is on the bed holding his phone. He glanced on it and turned to Jungkook.

"Lets watch videos on my phone." He told, wiggling his eyebrow. Jungkook on the other hand was playing games while sitting on his bed. "You can send it to me through Shareit." Jungkook said, pausing his game.

" No. Lets watch it together. Come here." V called Jungkook. But Jungkook did not budge, instead continuing his game. V was irritated by the fact that Jungkook is ignoring his offer so he stood up and went to Jungkook's bed and laid down holding his phone. He grabbed Jungkook's phone to distract him from playing games. He put it on the drawer.

"You idiot! I almost won the race." Jungkook slapped V's arm. V just laughed and rubbed his hand where Jungkook hit him. He didn't know but he felt the urge to tease Jungkook more. He wrapped his arms around Jungkook's waist and dragged him to laid down. They both now lying on the bed.

"V what are you doing!" Jungkook is mad saying those words. He attempted to reached the drawer to get his phone but V blocked it.

"Come on Jungkookie.. Lets watch videos on my phone. Please." He put some aegyo on his face that he know Jungkook cannot resist. "Ok fine!" Jungkook said in defeat. "I hope thats not porn." He added.

"Ah actually it is." V told in shyness then he opened and unlock his phone to find the video. Jungkook's eyes gone wide as he heard the kind of video they were about to watch. He want to protest againts V. "But..."

" Don't say buts Jungkookie! You already agree to watch this." V said while holding his phone and showing it to Jungkook.

Jungkook sighed and just watched because he know V would probably get mad if he will not. He remembered last time when he refused to watch a video with him and V was upset locking the door for one week. He didn't even get to enter the room and V was not planning to go out. He only sneaked at midnight to get foods that Jin left for him. The members didn't know the reason behind why V is acting like that. Jungkook shake the thought off and just obeyed what V wants. They watched the video on V's phone, headset on their ears.

They kept quite while focusing on the phone. Jungkook gulped feeling a hard on. He could not focus anymore specially when this kind of video is in front. He feel hot, wanting to end this soon. Nervousness run down his body when V suddenly stared to him, scanning his expression.

"Jungkookie... I will teach you if you want." V suddenly said.

Jungkook moved inch away to V. He know V would do something evil to him. He stop watching the video and closed his eyes. "Yah V! Stop that already.. Its disgusting!" Because they were watching BROMANCE.

"Oh! What's with that boner?" V smirked pointing to Jungkook's pants.

He quickly stand up from the bed but V hold him. "Kookie, you know I can give you a hand of that boner of yours, right?" He said sincerely. Then doing his usual aegyo to make Jungkook smile.

"No! I don't want your filthy hands touching this." Jungkook said before going to the bathroom to jerk himself out.


	8. Inside BTS Dorm - The Kissable Lips

On the following day, they felt bored doing their daily routines like waking up from heavy sleep, taking a bath, eating breakfast and so on.

V and Jungkook was sitting on the couch in the living room eating popcorn while watching the episode of their favorite anime. Jungkook was focusing on the television while V was secretly observing and glancing him. He noticed it but he just shrug it off.

On the other hand, V was glancing every minute to Jungkook's facial expression. His eyes suddenly dropped to Jungkook's captivating and kissable lips. His hormones began to activate and felt the urge of kissing his irresistable lips. He bite his lower lip to control his urge but Jungkook noticed it. Jungkook moved nearer to him and leaned closer to his face. He put some popcorn to his mouth but he did not swallow it. His eyes meet him and he felt his heart beats even faster than usual.

"Jungkookie... Are you okay? What are you doing?"

"I know what your thinking V."

"What? Your not a psychic."

"Come on V.. I know you want to capture my irresistable and kissable lips." He held V's face and rubbed it softly. "Grab the chance now. Get the popcorn from my mouth using your lips." Jungkook said without hesitation.

V's eyes became wide. He did not expect Jungkook to say that. He know Jungkook is still innocent to that kind of things but this is it! The chance to feel the sweet lips of Jungkook. He wonder who thaught Jungkook to act like this. But he will not waste the chance to kiss him now. He will fullfill his urge to kiss him now. He slowly leaned closer and closer until his lips are inch away to him. He can feel his warm breath until someone from behind ruined the momment and it was Jimin.

"Jungkook...come here quick! I have something to show you." Jimin said while dragging Jungkook away from the living room and went upstairs to his room. V was left dumbfounded. He felt like a kid, his favorite lollipop was stolen away by Jimin.

"Jimin get back here! I will kick your ass you ugly! Bring back Jungkook here." He yelled out but Jimin and Jungkook already went inside the room. "I swear I will punish you!" He yelled even louder but no one heard him.

"I wonder what will Jimin show to Jungkookie." He mumbled to himself.


	9. Inside BTS Dorm - The Diary

Jimin and Jungkook were panting when they reached his room. He immediately locked the door so no one can intrude them. He can even hear V yelling and cursing at him but he choose to ignore it. What's important to him now is the thing he want Jungkook to see. "Jimin..what is it?" Jungkook asked and noticed Suga and J-Hope were out. He thought they probably in Jin and Rapmon's room. Jimin opened J-Hope's drawer and took out a booklet which Jungkook suspected was a diary. Jimin quickly handed it to Jungkook. "Why are you showing this to me? This is not yours right?" Jungkook guessed. Jimin showed a certain page and let Jungkook read it. Upon reading, Jungkook's facial expression changes time to time. His eyes widen in amusement but in the end he frowned. Jimin just smirk and not surprised at all because he already done reading it. Jungkook was unsatisfied and read it again.

"Dear diary, OMG my heart will explode any minute. Suga is an asshole. I had no choice but to accept the dare and kissed V. At that time my heart skipped a bit and I admit since that kissed happened, I am starting to like V but I am upset because he always flirting Jungkook and Jimin. What will I do to get rid of this feelings?!" Jungkook finished.

Just in time, a knock on the door was heard. The two got panicked. Jimin quickly grabbed the booklet and returned it to its proper place. They felt goosebumps as the knock on the door got louder. "Hey Jungkook...this is only between you and me and don't tell this to anybody otherwise J-Hope will be suspecting." Jimin whispered to Jungkook's ear brushing his lips lightly that causing him a good feeling.

"What the hell Jimin open this fucking door! What are you doing inside?" J-Hope yelled knocking the door louder than before. Suddenly the door opened revealing Jungkook and Jimin. J-Hope just smirked while staring at the two. "Well I guess I ruined your precious little momment." He said and continued, "Did you two have done something bad that you had really locked this fucking door?" His tone became serious. The two gulped nervously and thinking for a good reason to alliby the situation. J-Hope was impatient to their answer. "Tell me now!" The two can not reason out. "Ah... hyung I am going down. I have something to do down there." Jungkook changed the subject and was about to walk outside the room. He felt nervous but J-Hope suddenly said something unusual that made him and Jimin frozed. "Maybe you can not answer me because you were having a good time kissing here. Is that right?" J-Hope grinned and made his way to his bed. He smiled to his thought. "Yah! Its not what you think!" Jimin whined looking at Jungkook. Jungkook hurriedly walking out the room. "See what you have done. Jungkook might feel awkward now". Jimin pouted and J-Hope found it adorable. "Whatever you say.. I don't fucking care!" J-Hope laughed.

"Hey! Why did you banged the door?" Jimin asked.

"Oh that? V told me to do that." J-Hope grinned before going to his bed.

Meanwhile, Jungkook went down to the kitchen to search for food. He passed by V who is still watching the movie. He suddenly remembered the event earlier with V almost kissing him trying to get the popcorn out his mouth but that fucking Jimin ruined the momment. Well at least he got to know J-Hope's secret.He smirked at the thought and quickly went to the kitchen.Good thing their was food left. He eat some and it satisfied his hunger. He felt hungry after that difficult situation. After eating he went to his room. He laid down and think about J-Hope liking V. "This is interesting!" He softly said. But then again a frown suddenly appeared on his face. "Ugh... J-Hope thinks Jimin and I were kissing like what the hell?" He mumbled again hugging his pillow. He looked like a crazy talking to himself. He just shrugged the thought off and rest for a while.

Meanwhile, V just finished the movie and decided to go to his bed. He sawJungkook sleeping quitely. He stare for a minute how cute he is. He had this feeling whenever he stare to him he felt his body heat up. He remembered the scene earlier when Jungkook tried to force him about getting the popcorn inside his mouth and it drives him crazy. He just laid on his bed and stared on the ceiling. "I guess this three months break will be interesting". Then he closed his eyes preparing to take a nap.


	10. Inside BTS Dorm - The Plan

"Ugh! I want to go out in this fucking dorm." Suga whined bitterly. They were in the living room talking random things until Suga said that. Its been a week of their break and they want to hang out like going to the mall but they just can't do it since their manager will get mad at them and they don't want to be chase by those crazy fans that sent them a bunch of condoms. Speaking of the condoms, they did not throw it yet.

"What can we do? The manager won't allow us." Jungkook pouted and V found it adorable. He just pinched Jungkook's face. The latter got startled by his sudden action but he pretended to act normal but deep inside he was afraid that J-Hope might glare at him. Luckily J-Hope just stare and did not glare. Somehow it made him relieved.

"We don't have to tell the manager. So whats the plan?" Jimin said, asking for another suggestion.

"The plan is we don't have to tell the manager. You were just asking a question that you already had the answer". Jin finally speak laughing at their conversation. He finds it funny and he just compressed his laughter so that they can continue.

"Hurry up your plan! Ugh!!! I can't wait anymore." Suga whined again.

"Wait..I have an idea!" J-Hope snapped his fingers happily.

"What is it?" Rapmon asked.

"Why don't we hang out?" J-Hope said grinning.

"Pabo! Then whats the good idea about it?" Rapmon scolded.

"Hey! I am not saying that's a good idea. I am just suggesting!" J-Hope defended and earned a glare from Rapmon.

"Well why don't we take J-Hope's idea and planned to hang out?" V said happily showing his rectangular smile.

"Ugh!!!! You were just repeating what J-Hope said." Rapmon got pissed off.

"Ok listen up... Why don't we wear a disguise? I am sure the fans won't recognize. And we will hide it it to our manager." V suggested then smirked.

"Hey V don't smirk! It gives me goosebumps when you do that. Its creepy!" Suga bluntly said. V just rolled his eyes.

"So when will go out?" Suga asked feeling excited.

"Maybe tonight is right time to do it. I swear I will be buying lots of foods and stuffs." Jungkook said happily.

"I will be riding roller coaster again and again round and round until I become satisfied". Jimin said dreamily.

"Whoah.. I think your afraid of that?" J-Hope bluntly said.

"Well.. I have V to accompany me." Jimin replied teasing him. He know he will get jealous about it. J-Hope glared at him but containing his cool side.

"Hey Jimin I don't want to ride that thing! It makes me sick! You can ride with Suga". V retorted and that makes J-Hope smirk to Jimin.

"Enough for that planning! You can just do it later! Now what will be the concept of our disguise?" Suga asked Jin.

"Hmmmm..." Jin thought of something that will fit.


	11. Inside BTS Dorm - The Fair

At exactly 6:00 pm, they walked out from their dorm. They can feel the cold fresh air against their faces. They inhaled for a second and looked to each other...

"Ugh this outfit looks gross! Jin hyung why do we have to look like this?" Jungkook who looks like a real man whined. Actually the fans would never recognize them because of their mustache. That's Jin's idea, to wear an artificial mustache.They just wore a T-shirts and pants and ofcourse shoes. All in all, they looked like a strangers.

"OMG! Jungkook your a man! But you look horrible! Where is my cute Jungkook?" V complained.

"This is SWAG." Suga smirked.

"No. This is old fashion. I can't even take a good selca in this but anyaways lets take picture first as a memory" Rapmon said and they compressed together to get one shot.

They arrived in the fair safely. The fans did not recognized them at all.

"Oh I want to ride on a roller coaster. Come on lets go there!" Jimin exitedly said. "No! I want to go to the Hunted House first." Jungkook protested.

"Roller coaster first!"

"Hunted House first!"

"Roller coaster"

"Hunted House"

The two keep on fighting on which to go first until Jin spoke between their fight. "Why don't we eat first? And after eating lets go to the Hunted House and next is the roller coaster. What do you say BTS?" Jin finished. They agreed and went to the canteen nearby. They ordered their dinner and ate it. The food was good and they felt satisfied with it. After eating, they went to buy tickets for Hunted House. They slowly enter the said house. Jungkook and Jimin were clinging to V's arms. Rapmon and Jin were holding tightly to each other. Suga held J-Hope's shirt tightly. They panicked when the lights flickered and a sort of demon-looking man appeared in front of them. Jimin and Jungkook screamed out their best until V hugged them both even if he himself was scared. Rapmon and Jin was in a horrible shock due to Jungkook and Jimin's voice. Suga punched the demon-looking man out of their sight and the poor demon-looking man yelped in pain. J-Hope was just staring and high-fived Suga. They had great time inside even if its fucking scary but Suga knocked them out. "Your mean Suga. Why do you keep on punching them?" J-Hope asked laughing. "They're annoying the shit out of me!" Suga hissed.

"Wow! Thats a good move Suga." Rapmon complimented happily. "Ofcourse! I'm SWAG." Suga praised himself. "Unlike the two here that kept on screaming." He continued.

"That was scary hyung! How could you not scream?" Jungkook asked, clinging on V's left arm while Jimin on the right arm.

"I can't wait to ride on the roller coaster!" Jimin excitedly said. They went to the ticket booth to buy their ticket for the ride. After buying, they went to the entrance but Suga left behind.

"Suga faster! Don't tell me your afraid. You're SWAG right?" Rapmon said hurrying Suga. Suga hesitated first but upon hearing the SWAG from Rapmon, he sighed and enter.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" Suga screamed at the top of his lungs. He felt very scared that he might fall. He felt horrible in his stomach. He wants to throw up.

"WOOOOOOOOHHHHHH." Jimin screamed happily. And the rest also screamed in happiness except Suga.

"Woohh that was intense!" Jimin said. Suga just standing there holding his stomach. He wants to puke and he felt dizzy.

"Unlike the one here." Jimin continued. Suga just glared at him and the rest kept on laughing.

After enjoying in the fair, they decided to go home. It felt very overwhelmed for them when people treat them natural, when no fans try to block their way and to be free for a little while. It felt awesome that they enjoyed being free even in just few hours. They missed their childhood so much when their parents bring them out to have happy moments.

"That was awesome!"

"Yes! The ride was fun! When are we planning to go next time?"

"Is there a next time?"

"I think I'm sick. My head is spinning." Suga said, walking to the bedroom.

"Okay! Let's call it a day. Take some rest." Rapmon finished.

They took a shower and went to sleep. They were tired. A smile was plastered in their faces.


	12. Inside BTS Dorm - The Make Out

Jin woke up early exactly 5:00 in the morning. He then went to the bathroom, wash his face and brush his teeth. He examined his hair in the mirror before he came out from the bathroom. He saw Rapmon who still sleeping in his bed. He went to the kitchen to make some breakfast. When he is done, he set it aside to cool it down.

Rapmon opened his eyes and squished it before going to the bathroom and do his daily routine. Brush his teeth, wash his face, comb his hair and masturbate. Yes he has been doing it since V had kissed him. No one knows he has been masturbating until Jin entered their room and heard his loud moans from the bathroom.

"Rapmon, what are you doing? Why do you keep on moaning?" Jin talked from the side of the door. He had the idea what was Rapmon doing inside the bathroom and he had a bad feeling about it. "What do you think?" Rapmon replied still doing his thing but he can not concentrate because of Jin enterupting him. "Ugh do you need help?" Jin suggested realizing Rapmon might doing it again. Yes, he've been hearing soft moans from him every morning for a while now. It was a bad idea, offering some help. Although Rapmon was shock about Jin's words, and to why Jin offered to help him, he then came out grabbing Jin inside back to the bathroom. "Ofcourse you can help." Rapmon huskily whispered to Jin who was pinning him in the wall. Jin leaned closer and brushed his lips to Rapmon passionately. His hands moving down to Rapmon's chest. He moved his lips down to Rapmon's jaw then to his neck and it caused Rapmon to moan. Jin sucked his soft spot leaving a purple mark and Rapmon's moan became louder. Jin causes him the pleasure he felt right now. "I didn't know your ahh... good at this Jin hyung." Rapmon talked between his moans. "Well you didn't asked." Jin said. He began to move his lips down to Rapmon's chest down to the stomach while his hands were holding the big and hardened cock of Rapmon. He kneeled down and began to massage it gently and Rapmon couldn't take the pleasure anymore. He shut his eyes and grabbed Jin's hair. Jin smirked knowing Rapmon is impatient. He start licking it and bobbing it up and down. Rapmon was a moaning mess, eyes still shut due to the pleasure Jin gave him until he released his sticky liquid inside Jin's mouth and Jin swallowed it all. Rapmon was panting and became silent while Jin was giving him a smirk. "Ugh this is awkward! But thanks Jin hyung." He said and covered his face. Jin stood up from kneeling and gave a passionate kiss to Rapmon then he whispered, brushing his lips to Rapmon's ear, "We will do this often." He then went out and walked to the kitchen leaving Rapmon inside the bathroom.

"What just happened?" Rapmon talked to himself.


	13. Inside BTS Dorm - The Pleasure

They didn't know that Jungkook was awaken by Rapmon's loud moan and it made him turned on. "Wait, Rapmon hyung is moaning?" He tilted his head to the bed and rubbed his now hard cock under the cover. He let out a low moan while pleasuring himself. He turned his head to V's direction who was still asleep. V suddenly wakes up and notice Jungkook acting strange under the cover and he had the idea on it. A smirk plastered on his face and he immediately hop in to Jungkook's bed. The latter was surprised and felt embarrased. V saw Jungkook's red face. He tried to hide his face under the cover but V pulled it away revealing his hard cock.

"Well, someone's got a hard on." V leaned in closer to him and sucked his neck leaving a purple mark. Jungkook felt the pleasure sensation run down his spine. He felt his cock became harder. "V please...I want more." Jungkook breathily said because of the pleasure. "I know Kookie and watch me so that you can learn." V rubbed Jungkook's cock taking over and watched Jungkook squirmed and moved his hips.

"Don't move Kookie, I want you to just feel, don't move your body around so much cuz it takes away from the pleasure." V said. Jungkook obeyed when V continued touching him. His other hand stroking under Jungkook's shirt.

"Im going to cum!!!... ah ahh ahhh AHHHHH." Jungkook stated before shooting his load into V's hand and jerking his whole body upwards.

"Mmmmm there you go baby let it all out." V whispered as Jungkook still moaned from the remaining pleasure. V licked the thick liquid on his hand and kissed Jungkook's lips saying, "Next time don't make it hard by yourself. I am here to teach you more than that."

Jungkook nodded and he hide under his cover realizing everything had happened. V laughed at him and hugged Jungkook tightly. "Maybe we can watch porn again next time." V said teasing Jungkook. Jungkook felt embarrasssed but at the same time nervous because sooner or later the other members will know. "V don't even tell them about what happened to us or I will not accompany you watching porn again." Jungkook warned and he nodded.

They both took a shower and went to the kitchen.


	14. Inside BTS Dorm - The Boredom

"Hey get up sleepy heads!" Jin said upon entering into J-Hope, Jimin and Suga's shared room. They opened their eyes. Jimin turned his head to the clock beside his bed and screamed in shock. "AHHH!" J-Hope and Suga who were still half asleep were also alarmed by the sudden scream. "What???" Suga asked who was annoyed. Jin who was watching laughed silently. "Yes sleepy heads. It's almost 1 in the afternoon and you should already get up." Jin stated the fact and left. They immediately got up and argued on who will be in the shower first. At the end, Jimin won and followed by Suga and the last to shower will be J-Hope. After they had done their shower, they went to eat their lunch which is usually their breakfast since they woke up very late.

After eating, they all gathered in the living room. V was sitting between J-Hope and Jimin in the couch. Jin beside Jimin. Rapmon and Suga sitting on the floor. Jungkook beside J-Hope. They were watching a movie. They just don't know on how to get rid of their boredom except watching movie.

It's already 6 pm and Jin went to the kitchen to cook for dinner. After cooking, he noticed all the members were already sleeping while the movie was still ongoing. He immediately turned it off and shook them to wake up. "Hey wake up BTS. It's dinner time." Jin said and the members went to the kitchen following him. "Jin hyung...why do you love cooking?" Jungkook asked. "Because I love to cook." Jin answered but it only made the others confused. They were not satisfied by Jin's answer. "I mean what makes you love to cook?" Jungkook asked again. V nodded agreeing Jungkook's question while munching the food. J-Hope was staring to Jungkook while Jimin chuckled. Suga and Rapmon just listened. "What makes me love to cook? Well because of you guys. I don't want you to starve in hunger. I love you all." Jin answered and the members were touched by his statement. They all stand up and hugged Jin.

After dinner, they gathered in the living room. "This is boring." V said. "Yes it is. I missed going outside." Jimin said. "What should we do?" Jungkook asked turning his head to the leader. "You can play video games if you want." Rapmon suggested. "But how about the rest who can't join the game?" V asked. "Whoever loses will be replaced by the other player." Rapmon answered. "Yeah better." Jimin said turning on the monitor and the console. They played for almost 2 hours.

Suga didn't joined the game instead he slept on the floor. "Keep on playing and I will just send Suga to his bed." Jin said when he noticed Suga was already sleeping on the floor. He cared for his dongsaengs. Jin carried Suga to the bedroom to have a better sleep. Rapmon felt jealous but he just shrugged it off. He wished he was the one who was carried by Jin. "This kid is heavy." Jin stated when he reached the bed. He slowly put Suga on the bed and covered him with a blanket. He stared to Suga's sleeping face and he smiled to himself. He thought Suga is cute while sleeping. He stroked Suga's hair repeatedly and before he knew it, he kissed Suga's lips. He only realized it when Rapmon barged in the room. "Jin...uhh..." Rapmon could not be able to continue his words, suddenly forgetting it because he was greeted by the scene. He suddenly went out to the room. Jin felt guilty because he was caught by Rapmon. He followed Rapmon on the leaving room. "Rapmon.." Jin called but Rapmon ignored him. He sighed in frustation and decided to go to his own bedroom. The others were busy playing video games and didn't notice what happened.

Its almost midnight and they decided to go to bed. Jungkook and V went to their room. J-Hope and Jimin went to their room as well. They saw Suga was already dreaming. Rapmon went to his bed and saw Jin was already sleeping. He sighed and said, "You innocently made me jealous." Then he went to take a shower before going to sleep. But little did he know, Jin heard everything.


	15. Inside BTS Dorm - The Night

Rapmon can not properly sleep. He kept on thinking about Jin kissing Suga. He rolled in the bed and he closed his eyes but his mind was busy thinking about the scene. Then he remembered about what happened between him and Jin in the shower. He sighed. "Jin your driving me crazy." Rapmon said in a low voice without knowing Jin was still awake and clearly heard him. Jin wanted to talk back but he continued to pretend sleeping until Rapmon mumbled, "Your being naughty lately." Jin felt the urge to talk back so he did. "Will you get to sleep and don't talk anymore because I can hear you and your distracting my beautiful sleep." Rapmon widen his eyes in horror because he thought Jin was already asleep. He felt very nervous. "I thought...you were already... asleep." Rapmon nervously said. "I said shut up! Don't talk again! I want to sleep peacefully." Jin bluntly said. Rapmon felt a bit scared. Even if he is the leader of the group, Jin scared him. "Okay." He replied. Suddenly Jin went over to his bed and he felt really shocked. "Jin what are you doing?" Rapmon asked in a nervous manner. "Remember I told you not to talk again but you disobeyed me. Now I can not sleep properly because of that. So I will punish you." Jin said hovering over Rapmon's body. His voice was very sexy that it made Rapmon to turn on. "Jin hyung...what do you think you are doing?" Rapmon asked already hard. "Well, someone's getting hard." Jin teased and kissed Rapmon's plump lips. His lips moved to his neck and sucked it really hard. Rapmon moaned in pleasure and his member is extremely need to cum. Jin took off Rapmon's pajama and in split seconds, Rapmon's big cock sprang free and proud in front of Jin's eyes. He licked it and bobbed it deeply. Rapmon shut his eyes as the pleasure is taking over him. "Jin...I think I'm in heaven." Rapmon said between his moans. Jin gave him a smirk and continued to blowjob Rapmon until Rapmon released his clear sticky liquid inside Jin's mouth. Jin kissed Rapmon and transfered the sticky liquid into Rapmon's mouth. Rapmon was not expecting it and he felt disgusted about the taste but Jin ordered him to swallow it. He swallowed his own cum and he shrugged about the taste. "Jin hyung, aren't you not getting hard?" Rapmon asked hugging him. "Why do you asked?" Jin questioned back. "Because it's unfair that I am only the one getting hard and accepting the pleasure." He answered and before he could hear Jin's answer, he drift off to sleep.

J-Hope was still awake when he heard all the moans of Rapmon. He had the bad feeling about it. Later at the dinner, he keep on staring to Jungkook and then glancing to Rapmon. He noticed they both have hickeys on their neck. That thought kept on roaming on his mind that he can't even get to sleep. He decided to write on his diary that he had been forgotten to write on it every single day. He opened the drawer and noticed something was wrong on his diary. It was being misplaced to its original place. He thought someone had read it and his suspect is either Jimin or Suga because they are in the same room. He kept on thinking about his diary being read by someone either Jimin or Suga. He closed the drawer and saw the two sleeping heads dreaming already. "I will found out soon." He said and drifted to sleep.

Jungkook was still awake due to the loud moans of Rapmon that can be heard in their room. V was already asleep but he wanted to awaken him up because he wanted V right now. He was already turned on by the moans and he can feel his pre-cum dreaping out his hardened cock. "V..please wake the hell up!" Jungkook hit V's head hardly. V winched in pain and rubbed his head where Jungkook hit. "Why did you do that?" He growled and saw Jungkook already hard. "V I know this is embarrassing, but I need you to help me about this." Jungkook pleaded and do his aegyo. V just smirked and said, "Well do it yourself! I'm not in the mood." Jungkook felt a thousand knife hit him and he suddenly felt pain. But he kept on pleading until V was annoyed to him. "You said you will teach me right?" Jungkook reminded him. V who was annoyed opened his drawer and grabbed a duck tape. He went to Jungkook's bed and hovered over him. He duck-taped Jungkook's mouth to shut the hell up. Jungkook was surprised and he kept on whimpering trying to get off the duck tape on his mouth but V immediately tied his hands over his head and successfully dominate Jungkook. "Now I will punish you for hitting me on the head." V softly said but in a scary tone. Jungkook became scared because he did not expected V will be like this if he gets annoyed. His tears was treathening to fall. He can not able to say a word and he can not move properly. V took off Jungkook's pajama and his hard cock sprang free in front of him. V took off his own pajama and at the first time, Jungkook saw how big it is. Its almost 9 inches long. He gulped upon seeing it and became scared that V will roughly fuck him. He want to say a word but he can't. "You are just adorable Kookie." V said and started kissing Jungkook's neck. Jungkook's moan was muffled because of the duck tape in his mouth. Jungkook became harder and V smirked at the view. He sucked Jungkook's neck leaving a red mark on it. His hand rubbing Jungkook's hard cock and he kept on moaning. He immediately inserted his 9 inches hard cock into Jungkook's ass without warning. Tears falling from Jungkook's eyes due to the extreme pain he got. Its his first time and V didn't take it slowly. V fucked Jungkook roughly and hardly as his punishment to him. He fucked Jungkook 3 times and Jungkook surely can not walk by tomorrow. After fucking, he untied Jungkook and removed the duck tape on his mouth. "I'm sorry Kookie but I hope you learned your lesson." V said hugging Jungkook tightly. He can see the pain in Jungkook's eyes. Jungkook kept on crying until he drifted to sleep. V managed to put back the pajama to Jungkook. He was really tired of fucking Jungkook and he soon drifted to sleep.


	16. Inside BTS Dorm - The Discovery

Its been 2 days since Jungkook didn't came out on the room and Jin was really worried. The other members kept on asking V on why Jungkook didn't wanted to come out but V just said that he don't know. V just sent Jungkook's food in his bed. "Kookie they kept on asking me and I don't know how to reason out." V said while feeding Jungkook. "Because its your fault." Jungkook retorted.

They don't know that Jin and J-Hope was eavesdropping behind the door. "Well, because someone did hit my head really hard." V said while rolling his eyes. He fed the last piece of food to Jungkook. "But thats unfair...I didn't enjoyed it." Jungkook whined. "Ofcourse because its a punishment." V said and took the plates on the tray. Jin who heard everything doubted. 'Wait...punishment?' Jin thought. "Tell Jin hyung that he is a great chef. I really like the food." Jungkook said after drinking the water and he closed his eyes to take more rest.

The two eavesdropper immediately ran downstairs when they knew V will come out. They pretended to be busy about random things. Jin wiping the table and J-Hope doing exercise. V went to the kitchen and washed the plates. "By the way Jin hyung, Jungkook said you are a great chef and he really likes your cooking." V said in a happy face. "Okay." Jin smiled because someone complimented his cooking but he already heard it from Jungkook while they were eavesdropping. "J-Hope-ah stop doing exercise...your blocking the way." V said while smiling. J-Hope stopped and gave way to V. His heart pumped faster when V walked pass through him. He can smell V's addictive scent. V went to sit on the couch and watched anime episode. J-Hope joined him on the couch.

Jin was still on the kitchen analyzing Jungkook and V's conversation earlier. He thought about the word punishment. 'What kind of punishment did V gave to Jungkook?' He thought. He was snapped out on his thought when Jimin asked him. "Jin hyung what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking about Jungkook. I'm just worried." Jin answered.

"Don't worry Jin hyung. I will try to talk to him." Jimin said and left.

He passed by J-Hope and V who were watching anime episode in the living room. He went upstairs and stopped in front of the door. He knocked 3 times but Jungkook didn't answered. He went inside and saw Jungkook sleeping in his bed. He examined Jungkook's face. It seemed like Jungkook was in a little pain. He put his hand on Jungkook's forehead and his temperature is normal. He observed quitely and noticed something. Jungkook has some hickeys on his neck. He gulped and thought about the hickeys. He was 100% sure V did that. 'Is that the reason why Jungkook stayed in the room for 2 days?' He thought to himself.

He went out on the room quitely and proceeded to the living room where J-Hope and V enjoying each others company. He sit beside V. He made a fake cough which gained attention from the two. "Jimin-ah don't cough too loud." V said while patting Jimin's back. J-Hope who was on the other side glared to Jimin and Jimin noticed it. He just shrugged it.

"V, I went inside your room and I saw Jungkook sleeping." Jimin said which made V nervous. J-Hope who was glaring to Jimin turned his attention to V and noticed V's nervousness. "And I saw hickeys on his neck." Jimin finished. V gulped in nervourness and tried to think how to reason out.

"Yeah I also noticed it the other day." J-Hope retorted.

"I think Jungkook's only roommate did it and its you V." Jimin accused.

"What are you talking about? It was just a mosquito bite." V defensively said.

"Yeah what a giant mosquito." J-Hope sarcastically said.

Jimin stood up and walked to the kitchen leaving the two in the living room. Jin was still there spacing out again. "Jin hyung!" He called out but Jin seemed deeply in thought that he didn't heard him. "Jin hyung!" He yelled again through his ear and that made Jin gasped. Jimin let out a small laugh. "You were spacing again." Jimin remarked. "Hyung I have something important to tell you." Jimin said which gained a full attention from Jin. "Spill it out." Jin commanded.

"Well, I just went inside Jungkook's room to talk to him but he was sleeping. I saw hickeys all over his neck." Jimin said which made Jin's eyes became wide.

Jin immediately ran upstairs and barged in to Rapmon and his shared room. He saw Rapmon writing a lyrics on the study table. "Rapmon! Make sure to wear clothes that will cover your neck. You don't want them to see your hickeys, do you?" Jin said panicked and went back to the kitchen. Rapmon was confused but he just obeyed on Jin's suggestion. He either don't like someone will notice his hickeys that Jin gave him. He continued writing a lyrics.

"Jin hyung why did you rushed out earlier?" Jimin asked as soon as Jin came back."Huh?" Jin pretended that he didn't heard him. "So as I was saying, I saw Jungkook's neck full of hickeys and I think V was the one to blame." Jimin concluded pointing his index finger under his chin. Jin also thought about that and agreeing Jimin's words by just nodding his head.

They went to the living room and joined J-Hope and V watching anime episode. Jin sat beside V while Jimin sat beside J-Hope. "V...did you harrassed Jungkook's neck?" Jin questioned V which looked in surprised. "Don't even think to deny it V. Who else will do it? You shared the same room." Jin continued. "Just admit it, will you!" J-Hope talked. V gulped through his nervousness. The three waited for his answer and gave him a bored look.

Suddenly Jungkook appeared walking slowly to them. They observed Jungkook's action for a minute before returning their attention to V. "Kookie are you feeling better now?" V asked in a concerned tone. Jungkook nodded even if he still felt the pain. He slowly sat down beside Jimin. Jin who was observing smirked. He now understand what really happened. 'V fucked this poor little kid as a punishment for hitting his head.'He thought. They stayed silent watching anime episode while Jimin was hugging Jungkook.

J-Hope suddenly stand up and glanced to Jimin before going upstairs. He went straight to their room and saw Suga sleeping. He checked his drawer and picked his diary.


	17. Inside BTS Dorm - The Hidden Camera

Its been 2 weeks since BTS' manager visited them in the dorm announcing those good and bad news. The manager arrived in the dorm with furious look. BTS was confused as they didn't know why their manager was feeling angry.They begun forming one line as if they were in a military service.

"Manager-nim why didn't you told us you're coming?" Rapmon asked calmly.

The manager looked at them one by one. Scanning their faces from head to toe. Judging from his eyes, he wants to eat them alive but he contained himself. He doesn't want to hit these boys because even though these boys are crazy, he loves them as a manager could be. He stared one more time to each one of them from head to toe. They really felt uncomfortable being stared from head to toe.

First, the manager faced Jungkook and said, "Well, the maknae is not a kid anymore." Jungkook was silent, getting the hint of the words used by the manager.Ofcourse he is not a kid anymore. He is even taller than Jimin. But he didn't really understand on why the manager said that and what he meant by that.

Then the manager faced to V and said, "What a jerk!" V was just silent but confused.He don't want to talk back specially if it's the manager. Talking back to the superior will cause bad luck.

Then the manager faced to Jimin and said, "Scanning someone's belonging is not right." Jimin clearly understand what the manager is talking about but he was confused on why did the manager knew? 'Is there a CCTV in these house?' He thought.

Then the manager faced to J-Hope and said, "Your secret is not even safe." J-Hope didn't understand so he kept silent.'What secret are you talking about?' He thought.

Then the manager faced to Suga and said, "Sleepy head! Are you even aware of some happenings here?"But Suga didn't give a shit. He just stare to the manager which is talking nonsense to him.

Then he faced to Jin and Rapmon. "The eldest and the leader! Seems like having a good time."

"What are you saying manager-nim? We can't understand you! Direct to the point please!" Rapmon said but trying himself to be calm. He had a bad feeling about this.

"What do you think you're doing BTS? You were doing nasty things!" The manager said furiously.

"What are you talking about manager-nim?" Suga asked.

"Yeah we're not doing anything bad and we stayed in this dorm as you said." J-Hope lied, well in fact they once sneak out and disguised themselves just to go to the fair.

Rapmon and Jin stayed silent.

"Okay I'll tell you guys. You might not be aware of it but there are hidden cameras on this dorm." The manager said, smirking. Now their faces is in a total shock.

"WHAT???" All of them asked in shock.

"Yes! So next time beware of your actions. Anyway, I already told the staff to delete the unnecessary footage." The manager said while glaring to V and Jin. The two gulped in nervousness and embarrassment.

"So you knew what we are doing all the time? This is unfair!" V said in annoyance.

"We want to have a privacy!" Rapmon said.

Their manager nodded his head while listening to some of their rants.

Suga was the only one who didn't really know about V being a jerk and Jungkook having hickeys since he was always sleeping. "Manager-nim I want to see the whole footage." Suga said but the others contradicted.

"You don't want to know about it." The manager said, which made them sighed in relief.

"But I just said I want to know about it." Suga argued.

"How many hidden cameras did you hide?" Rapmon asked.

"One in every room, one in the kitchen and one in the living room." The manager said, showing 5 fingers.

"And in the bathroom?" Rapmon asked again.

"No camera in the bathrooms but...your voices can be heard even if you are in there." The manager stated.

"Whats with this hidden camera thing? Is this a reality show that we didn't know?" Jimin asked.

"Sort of." The manager answered shortly.

"What the actual fuck! Why did you kept it from us? Why didn't you tell us?" Rapmon asked, getting mad.

"This is for your fans! The reality behind the camera."

"Oh please, I want to see the footage. I want to know what they're up to while I'm sleeping." Suga whined cutely to the manager. The others got nervous. None of them want to watch because it is really confidential specially for Jungkook and V.

"I said you don't want to know about it."

"But I just said I want to see it! Fuck you old hmpffff..." Jin covered Suga's mouth to stop him from cursing their manager.

"What is this? Why are you so messy?" The manager changed the subject while looking around the living room. "Boys, cleanliness is very important."

"Yes manager-nim." They all chorused.

"Okay I gotta go now. Remember to close and lock the door. Beware of the hidden cameras okay?" Their manager said.

"But manager-nim I want to watch-" Suga said but was cut off by Rapmon. "Yes manager-nim we will be careful next time." Rapmon said.

"Before I forgot, don't let anyone enter here and text me if you need something."

"Manager-nim the fridge is almost empty." Jin said awkwardly. "And also someone sent us a box of condoms. Can you please take it with you when you leave?" Jin said getting the box.

The manager laughed and took the box with him. He went out and left the dorm.

"This is freaking crazy!" Jungkook blurted out.

"Sorry Kookie-ah for what I've done to you." V said worriedly.

Suga was confused the whole time. "Well, keeping secrets is not really interesting!" Suga said and went upstairs to his room.

"You heard what the manager said. We must keep our act safe. We're responsible for it anyway." Rapmon and Jin said in unison.

"Guess who's talking." Jimin said and rolled his eyes.

"Hidden cameras are cool." J-Hope said.

"What's cool about it?" Jungkook asked.

"Wait, so all this time they've been watching us? Fuck! The dare! They saw us kissing?" He said and went upstairs.

"I also think it's cool." Jimin said.

"Easy for you to say." V said in an annoyed tone."Where are these camera hidden cuz I will smash it down."

"It's hidden." Jimin said.

"Yeah right! I can find out who scanned my diary. Thanks to the hidden camera." J-Hope said, which is against Jimin's will. "And reveal who's your crush?" Jimin said while smirking.

"Whats wrong with having a crush?" J-Hope retorted.

"Oh yeah? Oh V... J-Hope have a crush on mmpppp" Jimin could not able to finish his words because J-Hope covered his mouth.


	18. Inside BTS Dorm - The Hunger Game

The whole BTS were gathered in the living room because its their favorite place in the dorm but since they already aware about the hidden cameras, they became extra careful of their words and actions just to please their beloved fans, the A.R.M.Y.s. Yes, they already named their fandom few months ago. As usual, Suga was lying on the cold floor while closing his eyes listening to the other's coversation.

"What are we going to do now?" Jungkook asked.

"Do whatever you want. Cry and eat ice cream." J-Hope said while laughing.

"Jin hyung."

"What?"

"I'm hungry."

"Okay...Go to the kitchen and eat the plates." J-Hope again, being in the mood to pester Jungkook.

"I'm not talking to a horse. I'm talking to Jin hyung." Jungkook said while glaring at him. They were enjoying their little fight. Jin was just smiling to them.

"I don't know Kookie." Jin answered.

"Let's play hunger games." Rapmon suggested while snapping his fingers.

"Hunger games?" They said in chorus.

"Yes Hunger games."

"I would prefer Starving games." V said while laughing.

"Whatever you say as long as its related to food, then we will go for it." Rapmon said.

"So what's the rules?" Jin asked.

"The rules are simple. First, find your pairs and work as a team. Second, find the object that was being told and give it to me."

"And then?"

"Those team who can give the object first, will have a price. Ofcourse a delicious foods during our lunch!" Rapmon said dreamily. The others were licking their lips imagining those foods.

"And who will be cooking those delicious foods?" Jin asked raising his one eyebrow while crossing his arms.

"Ofcourse the losers."

"Then whats the point of hungerness of that game? It seems like we're going to be full."

"Oh the point is...the losers' food is different from the winner's food. The losers will have extremely hot and spicy. You have no choice but to eat unless you want to starve yourselves." Rapmon said while grinning.

"I'm not joining." V said.

"Why?"

"Extremely hot and spicy foods? Oh come on! I have an ulcer. That's bad for my health." V said in disgust.

Suga who was lying on the floor and Jimin who was being quite the whole time suddenly walked out to the kitchen. They felt hungry while listening to Rapmon's game rules. Suga and Jimin came back after eating some snacks from the kitchen.

"So lets start the game!" Jimin said exitedly.

"I'm not joining." V repeated.

"You should join!" Jungkook argued.

"Okay fine!" V said in defeat. If it's not Jungkook, he would have scooted away.

Rapmon rolled 6 pieces of paper which had paired numbers on it. The players started picking the rolled paper to find who will be their partner. They opened the paper and revealed their partners.

"Who got the number one?" Rapmon asked. J-Hope and V raised their hands.

J-Hope paired with V.

"Number two?" He asked. Jimin and Jungkook raised their hands while giving high five to each other.

Jimin paired with Jungkook.

"So that means Jin and Suga is number three." Rapmon concluded.

Jin paired with Suga.

"Are you ready?" Rapmon asked while they were waiting on the object to be told.

Rapmon thought of unusual object that rarely can be found in the dorm. "Hmmm... Bring me..."

"What?" They were being impatient.

"Bring me a diary." Rapmon said while grinning.

Jimin and Jungkook gasped when they heard the object that was being told and they know that only J-Hope had it.

J-Hope on the other hand widen his eyes in surprice. He doesn't want others to know about his secrets in the diary but he also wants to win in this game. 'Ugh what should I do?' He thought. His partner V was clueless about that object.

Jin and Suga frowned when they heard it. "Diary? I don't have one." Suga said in annoyed tone.

Jimin and Jungkook immediately ran upstairs to his shared room. They scanned J-Hope's drawer but they couldn't find it.

"Ugh where did he put it?" Jimin asked.

"Jimin faster! J-Hope hyung is coming!" Jungkook panicked.

J-Hope ran to his shared room while V followed him. He saw Jimin and Jungkook when he enter.

"I knew it!" J-Hope bluntly said while looking straight to Jimin.

"Knew what?" Jimin pretended to be clueless.

"That you were the one who scanned my diary for a while now."

V was just dumbfounded while listening to the two.

"If you have a diary then lets give it now to Rapmon." V said to his partner.

Jungkook and Jimin smirked to J-Hope. They know the secret as well and they know J-Hope will refuse to show it.

Meanwhile, Jin and Suga went to Jin's shared room. They started to make a diary on their own.

"Are you sure Rapmon will accept this?" Suga asked.

"As long as it is a diary." Jin replied.

"J-Hope! Where is your god damn diary? I don't want to lose and eat those hot and spicy food!" V almost shout saying those words. Jimin and Jungkook gave J-Hope a knowing look.

"But..." J-Hope said.

"But what?"

"Oh come on J-Hope hyung. Its not like Rapmon hyung will read it." Jungkook said while smirking.

J-Hope also thought of winning instead of eating those nerve wracking food. 'Maybe Jungkook was right. Rapmon won't read it.' He thought. He also don't want his partner to suffer just because of his selfishness.

"J-Hope please hurry up!" V whined.

"Okay! Fine!"

He went to his bed flipping the cover and picking up his diary under it.

"You hide it under your cover?" Jimin said in a surprise tone.

"Yes! Now we're going downstairs to give this to Rapmon." J-Hope said dragging V along.

Jungkook and Jimin followed behind.

"I think we lost." Jimin said.

"Yeah whatever!" Jungkook replied.

When they arrived to the living room, Suga and Jin was already there.

"We already have a winner!" Rapmon stated when the four newly arrived gathered in front of him.

"What?" The four said in chorus.

"Yes! No other than Jin and Suga!" Rapmon stated while clapping his hands.

"But we're just about to give this to you." V said while grabbing the diary from his partner and handed it to Rapmon. Sure he don't want to lose.

Rapmon received the diary. He opened it and nodded his head.

"So my decision is..."

"What?"

"Since Suga and Jin gave a diary first but I don't think its real, while V and J-Hope gave a real diary, so I will consider two winning teams." Rapmon explained.

Jungkook and Jimin frowned at the decision.

"How come Jin hyung's and Suga hyung's diary is not real?" Jungkook asked confused.

"Its not real because they only made it just a few minutes ago. They even write two pages on it about the event yesterday and today. " Rapmon explained.

"Yeah do you like our strategy?" Suga laughed while asking.

"Thats unfair! We didn't know that trick is allowed." Jimin retorted.

"Sometimes you just have to use your brain." Jin said.

The winners requested their favorite foods to be cooked by the losers. Jungkook and Jimin had hard time preparing the foods for the winners. They served it on the table when they finished cooking.

"Hmmm so delicious!" V complimented.

"I didn't know you two can cook." Jin said while munching.

Jimin and Jungkook just smiled at them while drooling by watching the others eating. As soon as they finished, the two washed the dishes.

"Now! The losers' turn." Rapmon said, handling the food he prepared which is a spicy noodles. A very spicy noodles.

The others went to the living room while Jimin and Jungkook gulped in nervousness. They were on the kitchen sitting in the dining with a plate of noodles in front of them.

"Ugh! Why did I even joined this game in the first place?" Jimin ranted while watching the extremely hot and spicy noodles in front of him.

"Well, this is what we called the Hunger game because I'm not eating this! I'd rather die in starvation than suffering in this hot and spicy noodles." Jungkook said while shoving the food away.

"Hey Kookie what are you doing? This is your lunch!" Jimin retorted.

"Nevermind! I'm going to sleep." Jungkook said and went upstairs to his shared room.

Jimin just stared to the noodles in front of him. He tasted it but immediately grabbed a glass of cold water and gulped it.

"Ugh my tounge is burning!" Jimin winched in the burning sensation.

"How can I be able to eat this?" He asked to himself. He decided to just ignore the food and went upstairs to his shared room.

Meanwhile in the living room, the 5 members were talking about Jungkook and Jimin.

"I'm sure Kookie won't eat those noodles." V said.

"How about Jimin?"

"We will found out soon."

"How many spices did you put in the noodles?"

"2 dozens." Rapmon replied.

"2 dozens?"

Suddenly, Jungkook passed them and went upstairs. Then followed by Jimin who was sticking his tounge out.

"Lets check the food." Rapmon said and went to the kitchen. The others followed behind him.

"Oh! They chooce to starve."

"Hunger game is successful!"

"But... Will they be alright?"

"Ofcourse!"

"Are you sure?"

"Don't worry. It is just like skipping their lunch." Rapmon explained.


	19. Inside BTS Dorm - The Dirty Things

On the following day, Jin observed that their dorm was already messy specially in the living room. No one dared to clean since last month. The furnitures were already dusty and Jin noticed that. Being the eldest of the group, he assigned each member to clean the dusty furnitures. They all cleaned the designated aplliances and furnitures. V and Jungkook cleaned the electric fans, wall fans, ceiling fans and aircons while J-Hope do the laundry and swept the dirts on the floor. Jimin and Suga cleaned the glass and frames while Jin and Rapmon cleaned the wooden and plastic furnitures. They finished their general cleaning before lunch. They all got sweaty and tired from cleaning. Rapmon wiped his own sweat. V wiped Jungkook's sweat and Jungkook felt awkward.

"Its okay. I can manage to wipe myself." Jungkook said while stepping away from V.

"No I insist." V said while stepping forward to Jungkook. J-Hope felt sad and lonely when he saw V and Jungkook acting all sweet. Jimin noticed J-Hope's expression so he came closer to him and said, "Ow someone is jealous. Here, let me wipe you too." Jimin said being concern to J-Hope.

"No! I'm not jealous!" J-Hope said while glaring to Jimin.

"Okay! Calm down and don't move!" Jimin said while wiping J-Hope's sweat away.

They didn't notice that Suga was already asleep on the floor while Jin was already cooking for lunch. Rapmon went to the kitchen helping Jin in cutting the vegetables.

"Jin, do you think...manager-nim's idea is good?" Rapmon asked while cutting the veges.

"What do you mean?" Jin asked back, pouring the meat on the boiling water.

"I'm talking about the hidden camera thing. What if the fans will find out?"

"Don't worry. Our manager assured us that they will delete the footage." Jin said while patting on Rapmon's back. After they finished cooking, they woke Suga up to eat. "After you eat, go take a shower." Jin said. "Yes eomma!" They all said while laughing. Jin just smiled at their joke.

Jungkook and V was in their shared room lying in each bed.

"Kookie come here." V said while motioning Jungkook to come.

"No, you come." Jungkook replied back. V laid down beside Jungkook. He was hugging a pillow.

"V do you like me?" Jungkook asked.

"Yes! A lot." V answered while staring at Jungkook. There was a pause of silence. Jungkook felt awkward for a momment but for some reason he felt his heart beats faster. He smile to himself while closing his eyes.

"You know I like you too right?" Jungkook spoke breaking the silence.

"Yes I know Kookie." He said while removing away the pillow in his hands. He laid closer to Jungkook to give him a hug.

"V can I ask you something?"

"What is it Kookie?"

"When did you start watching porn?" V was stunned by the kind of question. He could not answer it directly. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and wrote on it. He showed the message to Jungkook while laughing.

'Kookie-ah beware of the hidden cameras. It is controversial. I started watching porn since birth.' Jungkook silently read. He just rolled his eyes. "Go back to your bed now!" Jungkook said.

"But I want to sleep here."

"Okay you sleep here and I will sleep there, in your bed." Jungkook said.

"No stay here. Let's sleep together." V playfully said. Jungkook couldn't move because V tightened his hug to him. Suddenly, they gasped in surprise because Jimin barged in to them.

"Yah! Stop hugging!" Jimin whined. He quickly grabbed Jungkook outside the room and V left dumbfounded.

"Ugh!!! This is the second time! Jimin bring back Jungkook here!" He yelled but they were already out. "I swear Jimin! This time I'll give you your punishment!" He yelled again but they already out and V doubt if Jimin heard it. He closed his eyes to calm himself and decided to rest for a while since its still 2pm. He can't stop thinking about Jungkook. He want to cuddle with Jungkook and kiss him but that stupid cameras are watching them. Then there's Jimin ruining his happiness. He kept on thinking until someone poked his head. He opened his eyes and its Jin sitting beside the bed while looking down at him.

"Jin hyung? Why are you here?" He asked while getting up.

"I heard you shouted." Jin replied.

"Oh thats nothing. Don't mind that." V said, scratching his neck awkwardly.

"I heard everything you yelled. And the punishment?" He asked, crossing his arms to his chest.

"Eh I didn't think about it...yet." V said while scrathing his head.

"V can I asked you?"

"About what?"

"What exactly did you do to Jungkook?"

V couldn't find his words. He suddenly felt guilty just by thinking about it. But Jin pressuring him by just glaring at him. His lips trembled while stating the fact.

"I'm sorry Jin hyung but I didn't meant to hurt him. I'm so pissed at that time." There is a tear threathening to fall down his cheek. Jin was a little bit upset about it.

"I'm such a bad person." V continued."

"I'm just reminding you, hidden cameras are everywhere. Okay I'm going now." Jin said, walking out.

"Where?" V asked.

"In my room ofcourse." He repried and went out.

"I thought you will go out."

"Yes, to my room."

When Jin was already out, the tears fell down to his cheeks. He could not hold it anymore. He went to the bathroom and washed his face. His eyes were sore because of crying. He can see his reflection in the mirror and he looked like a drug addict, eyes are red.He laughed at the sight.

"Are you crazy? Crying while laughing?" He was talking to the reflection in the mirror.

"No! But you are being paranoid." The reflection replied while grinning evilly. V heard a knock on the door.

"V? Why are you taking so long? Get out now! And stop talking to yourself! You're being crazy! Get out now! I can't hold this anymore!" Jungkook ranted on the other side, banging the door.

V composed himself before going out. He opened the door and saw Jungkook whimpering.

"This is not the only bathroom. Why didn't you use the other's bathroom?" V asked but Jungkook hurriedly get inside completely ignoring him.

"Nice talking!" He yelled.

Jungkook closed the door and immediately jerked off inside the bathroom, releasing his cum. Yes! He was doing dirty things. Why? Because Jimin was responsible in it. Jimin dragged him to the living room and they watched hentai. Yes! Hentai! He didn't even know why Jimin let him watch that movie. Good thing there was no one watching except the two of them. While they were watching, he felt pain in his lower region. Jimin on the other hand turned off the television and quickly went to his room, leaving him behind the couch. He thought Jimin felt the same way as he've witnessed Jimin run upstairs whimpering.


	20. Inside BTS Dorm - The Thing

Jimin speed up to their bathroom.

"Bro! Whats in a hurry?" J-Hope asked who was on the bed.

Jimin ignored him and locked the bathroom's door. He stripped his shorts and underwear. He immediately rubbed his cock up and down in a fast pace. He leaned his head backward in pleasure while closing his eyes. He kept himself quite, restraining his moans, afraid that J-Hope might heard him. While doing so, he thought of someone. Jungkook. He thought of Jungkook. He didn't even know why he dragged Jungkook from V just to watch those nasty things. Jimin suddenly reached his climax and released his sticky cum on the floor but forgot to clean it. His thoughts were still on Jungkook and how he wish Jungkook was the one jerking him off. He walked out from the bathroom and bumped into J-Hope. "Uh...Sorry."

"Yo! What happened? Looks like your panting. Are you alright?" J-Hope asked while going to the bathroom. "Yes." He replied, slightly catching his breath.

J-Hope entered the bathroom and as usual, admiring his reflection in the mirror. "I'm so handsome!" He praised himself. "But why did Jungkook said that I'm a horse? Do I really look like a horse? I hate him calling me a horse." He kept on talking to himself. Then he washed his face with a soap but it slipped from his hands. He bend to pick up the soap on the floor but he noticed something sticky like glue on the floor. It is a sticky white liquid. 'Its still fresh' he thought. He cleaned the floor, brushing the tiles, washed it with water. He continued to wash his face before going out from the bathroom.

Jimin went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. He felt thirsty after what he had done. Jin popped in and noticed him gulping more glass of water.'Why didn't I drink water from the bathroom earlier?' He thought, realizing the water from the bathroom's faucet is potable.

"Did the dogs chased you?" Jin said which made Jimin gasped in surprise. Luckily he didn't choked the water.

"Hyung you're scaring me! I didn't noticed you're here." Jimin said still gulping some more.

"I'm here to cook dinner. Wanna help?" He asked while preparing. "Okay." Jimin said while putting the glass on the sink.

"Jimin-ah do you like Jungkook?" Jin suddenly asked, preparing the stove.

"Yes. But I don't really know what I feel." Jimin said.

"You know that V liked him too, right?" Jin asked. Jimin hummed in response.

"Just be careful and don't messed up with V."

They were currently eating their dinner which Jimin and Jin prepared. J-Hope kept on glancing at Jimin the whole time. He kept silent while the others were talking random things. He thought about Jimin and the thing he discovered in the bathroom. He want to consult Jimin but its not necessary to talk about it in front of the foods so he just kept quite. After dinner, J-Hope talked to Jimin in their room. Only the two of them in the room because Suga was in the living room with the others.

"Can I asked you something?"

"About what?"

J-Hope locked the room before whispering, "Did you marturbate in the bathroom earlier?" J-Hope asked. Jimin widen his eyes at his question. He stayed speechless. He didn't expect J-Hope would shoot that question. Right! He forgot cleaning his mess earlier.

"I saw white sticky liquid in the bathroom's floor earlier. Its from you, right?" J-Hope said while pointing out his index finger to Jimin.

"Uh.. What made you accused that thing is from me?" He tried to say a word.

"It's still fresh when I noticed it. Besides, it's not difinitely from Suga, he is not here earlier and neither it's mine."

"Ugh~" Jimin said, trying to utter a word.

"Pabo! You managed to do it by yourself without moaning?" J-Hope said until Jimin's face became red because of shame. J-Hope came closer to Jimin while Jimin kept on backing.

"Mind telling me the reason why?" J-Hope said seductively. Jimin kept on backing until someone knocked the door. Jimin felt relieved that someone saved him from J-Hope. He doesn't want to discuss things to him so he quickly opened the door. He saw V leaning on the wall acting so cool.

"Oh V? What do you want?" Jimin asked. J-Hope popped out when he saw that it was V.

"Can we talk?" V said in stern voice. J-Hope who was there, went downstairs to give them a privacy. He will deal with this midget later.

"Uh what do you want to talk about?" Jimin asked when they already inside the room. V locked the door behind them. Jimin was confused on why the hell would someone like to lock the door when talking to him. V stepped closer to Jimin and pushed him to the bed.

"V what are you doi-" Jimin was cut off by V's soft lips. He kept on struggling but V was stronger. He kicked V's balls and V winched in pain. "Ughhh!!" V yelped.

Jimin quickly jump off the bed and posed a karate mode.

"Thats what you get in harrassing me!" Jimin said still in his karate pose while V slowly get up.

"I'm sorry okay?"

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why did you do that?"

"I will do more than that if you keep dragging Jungkook away from me!" V stated, whimpering. He managed to walk out in that state while Jimin wass still in his karate mode.


	21. Inside BTS Dorm - The Phone Call

V went out from Jimin's room leaving him alone there. He still holding the pain in his balls where Jimin kicked him. 'Damn Jimin' he cursed mentally. He walked down to the living room where the others are watching a movie. He sit beside Rapmon. They did not talk and it made him felt bored. Suddenly, Rapmon's phone was ringing loudly that it makes everyone jump out from the sit.

"Hyung! why is it so loud? It gives me heart attack!" Jungkook complained.

Rapmon fished out his phone from his pocket and answered the call and put it in a loud speaker.

[Hello?] A female voice was heard from the other line.

"Who is this?" Rapmon asked while frowning.

Jungkook turned off the television so they can hear the conversation clearly.

"This is your make up artist! Why didn't you look at the caller ID before you answer the call?" She scolded.

Rapmon glanced to his phone and indeed it is their make up artist.

"Ninin noona whazzup?" Rapmon asked while smirking.

[The CEO is already aware of your scandals and your manager is currently in the meeting with the him.] Ninin informed and they gasped at the information they heard.

"What scandal?" Suga asked since he is the only one didn't well informed. They ignored Suga's question and focused on the conversation.

"Its their fault at the first place putting hidden cameras in the dorm without informing us." Rapmon said while everyone are nodding in agreement.

[Well they didn't expect such a horrible scene though. Your manager was very depressed right now and the CEO was very disappointed in you guys.] Ninin said and hung up. Rapmon stared down to his phone.

"I am such a horrible leader."

"No don't blame yourself Rapmon." Jin said while stroking Rapmon's back.

"So their is a scandal huh! Who's scandal it is?" Suga asked. They stayed silent ignoring Suga.

"Hey! I am part of the group! Don't keep secrets on me. Its unfair!" Suga ranted. Once again, Rapmon's phone ring. He looked at the caller ID before answering.

"Hello manager-nim."

[Rapmon I'm on my way to the dorm. I'm coming with your make up artist, Ninin.]


	22. Inside BTS Dorm - The Announcement

Several knock on the door was heard before Jungkook opened the door. Their manager came in with their make up artist, Ninin. The boys bowed down to them.

"Where is Jimin?" Their manager noticed.

"Uh I will call him manager-nim." V volunteted and went upstairs. He hurriedly barged in Jimin's room but he frowned when he saw Jimin already sleeping.

"Jimin wake up! Manager-nim is here!" V said while shaking him. Jimin immediately stood up and they went down together in the living room.

They can see that their manager was already seated in front of the other boys and Ninin. They took a seat in the space provided for them.

"I have an important announcement to you." Their manager begins. BTS stayed silent. They know that the situation is serious. Ninin, their make up artist is also paying attention to the manager's next words.

"We will have an important meeting with the CEO." His voice is dominant.

"When?" Rapmon asked while Jin keeps on patting his back. Jungkook and V became nervous.

"In an hour. That is why I came along with Ninin. So prepare yourselves to meet him." He answered.

"Why do we need to put make up when it's only the CEO. We're not meeting fans, right?"

"It's better to be presentable."

"We're going to BigHit now?" Jimin said.

"Yes." The manager said while watching his wristwatch.

BTS went to their rooms and took a bath simultaneously. After taking a bath, Ninin put some make up on their faces to make them more presentable.

"Now you all look... handsome." She said while smirking.

"Hey noona I am pretty even without make up." Jin joked at her. They all laughed except Rapmon.

"Manager-nim, is it true? That the CEO already know about the video scandal?" Rapmon asked nervously.

"About that... yes. That is why he called you for a meeting." The manager replied.

Jimin who is listening widen his eyes. Luckily Ninin was already done putting eyeliner on him or else he will get eye damage.

"The CEO knew what???" Jimin yelled.

"Jimin-ah stop talking. I am putting you a lipstick. Now its a mess." Ninin said while wiping the excess lipstick on his face.

After Ninin finished the make over, they all went out and Jin locked the dorm while the others are waiting.


	23. Inside BTS Dorm - The Meeting with CEO

The ride on the van was silent. Everybody was nervous by just imagining the reaction of the CEO to them. BTS were very occupied on thinking and worrying that they don't know they already arrived at BigHit Entertainment building.

The office is in a hot atmosphere. They are all sitting in front of the CEO's table. They were greeted by a sudden yelling.

"What the hell is wrong with you BTS? You're an idol for god's sake! Did you know how fans will react if they found out this hilarius scenarios?" Big Hit CEO Bang Shihyuk said while banging his table. BTS was silent. They felt like the world is against them.

"Our agreement is to show your fans a little skinship! Not too much like this!" He pointed at the flashdrive in his table. It is a copy of the whole footage of hidden camera in the dorm. V gulped in nervousness while Rapmon has a sour face. Jungkook keeps his head low while Jin is trying to hide his embarrassment. No one dared to talk.

"And you Namjoon!" He pointed to Rapmon who gasped a little while looking to his fury eyes.

"You're the leader. You suppose to watch over to your members!" Before Rapmon could react, he snap his gaze to Jin.

"And Jin your the eldest! Are you giving them frequent advice? I guess you only think of yourself!" Jin was hurt by his last sentence. Then the CEO glared to V.

"I guess your top secret will be revealed now!" V gulped for 10 times. He was afraid. He didn't meant to do it.

"Wha-what do you mean Sir?" V managed to asked even though he felt a little scared to blurt the question.

"We will watch your performance in the dorm to be fair to the others who are very curious to know the details." He picked the flashdrive and inserted it to his laptop.

"Why are you doing this Sajangnim?" V and Jungkook asked at the same time.

"Didn't any of you want to know your own secrets? I bet Suga wants to see this." Then the video started during the manager's announcement of 3 months break. Suga, J-Hope and Jimin focused on the video while the others are not. The video was edited, only necessary events was shown. The dare, the kiss, the diary, the sex and everything they need to know. The video was clear and their voice can be heard.

"I knew it! Its you who scanned my diary!" J-Hope pointing to Jimin.

"Alright it me! Sorry okay!" Jimin said while hugging him.

Suga's jaw dropped when at the scene where he fell asleep in the living room and Jin carried him to his room.

"Jin you kissed me? How could you betray me?" Suga asked surprisingly.

Their faces were in a complete shock at the scene of Jin and Rapmon making out and Jin giving a blowjob. Then to V and Jungkook, having sex.

"Stop! This nonsense!" Jungkook yelled, he felt humiliated.

They finished the scene of V harrassing Jungkook. All of them were shock and some were speechless inside the van. They are heading to the dorm and no one dared to talk to each other. Good thing that the CEO promised to burn the copies and deleted the unnecessary footage. The CEO just want them to watch it before they burn it but the reputation that they kept to each other was now gone specially for Jungkook and V. Now that all members saw what V did to Jungkook, and Jungkook being the victim, they felt disgust over him. Its already evening when they arrived at the dorm and they skipped dinner. They lost their appetite to eat. Their manager seemed to understand their feelings right now.

"Good night BTS. Get well soon!" He cheered them before going out the dorm.


	24. Inside BTS Dorm - The Thoughts

During the whole night they couldn't sleep properly. They keeped on thinking in the situations they are in. The scene at the office keeped on sinking over and over to their minds. That was really a shameful video that was being revealed to them. The video that contained sexual acts that they need to keep it secret from their fans. What could be their fans' reactions about it if they found out? They are sure that most of the fans will feel disgust to them or maybe the fans will criticize their immoral act. Their fanbase will definitely fall. Their manager was very depressed about it but he still manage to control his temper over them. The whole team was not able to sleep properly because of the thoughts that were running through their minds about the situations. They woke up very late because of that. Its almost lunch time but none of them walked out from their rooms. Suga was the first to wake up because he needed to use the bathroom. Suga lazily walked to the bathroom. After washing up, he noticed Jimin and J-Hope were still on their bed. He shrugged and went to the kitchen to find some food to eat. Actually they skipped dinner last night so he felt his stomach is grumbling. He opened the refrigerator but nothing was found.

"Seriously? Where is the food?" He scratched his head. His stomach was already aching and the ref was empty.

"Where is the cup noodles?" He asked to himself. He went to Jin's room and knocked on the door. Jin and Rapmon woke up to the sudden banging of the door.

"Jin! Open the door!" Suga yelled from the outside. Jin's thought last night came flashback when he heard Suga. Jin couldn't sleep properly last night because he keeped on thinking about the video that was being showed to them by the CEO. The video that contained sexual acts that he was involved. Oh what a shame! And the fact that Suga already know. He was snapped out from his thinking zone when Suga called him.

"Jin!" He saw that Suga is already sitting beside him while Rapmon went to shower.

"Jin the ref is empty and I am starving."

Jin just stared to him. 'Did he just talked to me?' That's what he thought.

"Yes! I'm talking to you! Don't worry I don't mind that video between us." Suga said, assuring Jin that he is not angry about the kiss Jin gave him without him knowing that time when he was asleep. "I'm hungry, the ref is empty."


	25. Inside BTS Dorm - The Speechless

Jin was still speechless that Suga was already talking to him.

"Jin! What the hell! I'm hungry and we're out of foods!" Suga yelled. He is now pissed off because Jin is just staring at him.

Rapmon came out from the bathroom only in a towel and Jin's eyes moved to him still unable to utter a word.

"Jin! Are you okay? You look like you're not." Rapmon asked him. Jin stood up and walked past him. He grabbed a towel and went inside the bathroom ignoring his question.

"Rapmon! The ref is empty. I am already starving." Suga complained.

Rapmon put his clothes on and grabbed his phone. He dialed a number and pressed the call button.

"Hello manager-nim! We need foods here. The ref is already empty and we are all starving."

[What do you want?]

"Anything as long as its dilicious."

[Got it!] Their manager said.

"Thank you manager-nim." Then he ended the call.

Suga's eyes was twinkling in delight and they went on the living room to wait for the foods' arrival.

Jin was in the bathroom taking a shower to refresh his mind. Whenever Suga is talking to him, his memory of kissing Suga will flash to his mind. 'But it seems that Suga was not affected to it. Am I the only one who's affected? He casually talked to me as if nothing happened. Was just because of his starvation?' His thought was controling him again. He looked at the mirror and saw his cheeky face. He felt his stomach grumbling and he winch in pain. He looked at the mirror again and smile. 'How can I talk to Suga without feeling awkward?' He thought again while smiling in front of a mirror. 'Wait! Why am I smiling? Am I turning crazy?' He furrowed his eyebrow in confusion. His stomach grumbled again and he soon finished his shower.

He went to the living room where everyone was already digging the foods in their mouths.

"Hey! Leave some for Jin!" Suga slapped Jimin's hand in attemped to get the remaining box of pizza. Somehow, Jin felt happy about it and he sat near to Suga.

"Why are you eating without me?" Jin scolded them. That was his first sentence of the day.

"We will die in hunger if we will wait for you!" Jimin said, holding his stomach dramatically while faking a cry.


	26. Inside BTS Dorm - The Leader

They finished eating the pizza and they were all satisfied. The pizza was too dilicious that it satisfied their hunger. Rapmon eventually stood up from the couch.

"Now since we are all together, lets do a confession game." Rapmon said.

"Confession is not a game." Jungkook retorted.

They were still in the living room. Suga and Jin were sitting next to each other while Jimin was next to Suga. V and Jungkook were sitting on the floor. J-Hope was at the other end of the couch leaning his head back not interested of Rapmon's suggestion.

"How to play that game?" V asked innocently.

"Each one of us will confess our secrets and even our feelings to each other. As simply as that." Rapmon said while smiling genuinely.

"Yeah I think Rapmon was right. We must take this as an opportunity to be truthful and sincere to our team." Suga said agreeing the confession game that Rapmon suggested.

"But its not easy to confess in front of you guys." V complained.

"But its the only way to kill the awkwardness towards each other. Are you not curious about the others point of view about yourself and how they feel towards you?" Suga explained. J-Hope who was also curious looked at Suga's direction. He seemed to be stunned on Suga's explaination. What would be the other members point of view about him?

"We will be doing this game to promote sincerity towards each others." Rapmon said.

"Think about the problems we've been through. I know we can face this and solve this together. As your leader, I have the responsibility to know about what is happening to my members. I will be the one to blame if there will be a misunderstanding or fight between one of the members." Rapmon said with a serious tone. He looked at them in the eyes and continued talking about his responsibilities as a leader.

"We must share our problems and feelings to everyone so that we can do the action about it." Rapmon said while sitting between Jimin and J-Hope. He felt tired of standing for almost half an hour. He noticed that Jungkook was already sleeping on V's shoulder.

"Yah! Jungkook don't ignore me!" Rapmon yelled to his ear that made him yelped in surprise. Jungkook quickly composed himself and said,

"Okay lets start confessing each other."


	27. Inside BTS Dorm - J-Hope's Confession

J-Hope's POV

"Okay BTS, who will be the first one to confess?" Rapmon ask while looking at everyone. I can feel the rapid beating of my heart.

No one volunteered to do first so I slowly raised my right hand. "I will confess first."

They looked at me and started cheering.

"Yehey! The greatest secret will be revealed." Jimin cheered while smiling widely.

I can feel heat burning my cheeks. I am not sure if this is a good thing since I am not fund of telling my secrets and showing how I feel. Only my diary knows it. So I face everyone as I was ready to tell them about how I feel. I sighed a deep breath to conquer my nervousness.

"I am very happy that I have met you all and we are all together as Bangtan." I started my confession. Their eyes were glued to me and they flashed a satisfied smile. "But I was shock when our manager told us about the good news and the bad news at that day. We were like a prisoners. Do you agree?" I ask them and they all nodded. "And when we were bored, remember the game we played?" I asked again.

"Oh yeah the Dare." Jimin laughed.

"Jimin why are you laughing?" Suga asked annoyed. I think Jimin laughed because of Suga who cross-dressed that time.

"Will you let J-Hope continue his confession before you react?" Rapmon said.

Then I look to V who is looking desperate to know more of my confession. I am afraid to say this words but I need to let them know how I feel. "That dare... kissing you was my first kiss." I feel my checks are burning. Confessing at this state is not bad at all. Finally, I can tell what's my feeling. "And it felt good." I said. V smiled upon hearing my sentence. I noticed Jungkook slightly pouted. I can feel he is jealous but this is a confession so he must bear with it. "Then about my diary, Jimin I was very mad at you and my trust in you slowly getting low. You know that is my privacy and you still read it. You know I really want to punch you in the face." Jimin covered his face upon hearing me. I think he was scared by that.

"But look at now! You're keeping secrets in your diary but you are discussing how you feel right now. Isn't it a bit funny?" Jimin laughed.

"I really want to punch this midget!" I was about to grab him when suddenly they stopped me.

"Hyung I am really sorry. I will be your slave for a week just don't punch my precious face." Jimin said without thinking, still covering his face. The others got shocked by what he said but I flashed a creepy smile thinking of him being my slave for the week. I bet he said it randomly but its too late, he already said it.

"Hyung, what exactly do you feel about me?" V suddenly asked me. Oh! I forgot, I still have to confess some things to them. This is the time to confess to him.

"I am happy when you are around. I have a crush on you." I said while closing my eyes afraid to see his reaction but all I heard were a bunch of laughter from them.

"Yah don't laugh!" I scolded them. They compressed their laughs and I am fine with it. "Remember the time when we sneak out in the dorm? Wearing those weird disguise? I really missed going out riding roller coaster and going inside the hunted house." I said. "I missed it too." Jimin said while faking a cry. Well I have a plan on him. He will be my slave for a week and thats good for me. "And when I found out about what you guys doing... I am refering to you Jin and Rapmon." Rapmon and Jin dropped down their face. I can see their pleading eyes not ready to hear what I might say but they need to hear this. "You know I feel disgusted over you two. But I can understand the reason why you did those things. If I was in your situation, maybe I would do the same. You awe us an explaination later." I said then my gaze move towards V. "And when I found out about you and Jungkook, do you know what I feel?" I sound like a horse because tears were threatening to fall instantly. "I feel betrayed when I know its not. I know Jungkook is the most person you like among us and I gradually accepted the fact that you only see me as a bandmate." I said as I looked into V. I can see he is not comfortable of this confession thing. "So V answer me! Do you like the kiss that we shared?" I asked as my finger was pointing to him. V was taken a back by my question and he frozed for a moment thinking a better answer. The others were also shock by my sudden question and they were patiently waiting to his answer. I don't know why I asked that but I also need to know how he felt about it. That was my first kiss and thats very important to me. Jungkook gently lowered his head ready to hear what might be the answer.


	28. Inside BTS Dorm - V's POV

V's POV

Upon hearing J-Hope's question, I wasn't able to move at all. I couldn't tell a single word to him, thinking a better answer. I had this feeling of awkwardness wether I will confess or I will run to my room and lock the door. I was very happy to know that I'm the lucky guy who stoled his first kiss but how could I act normal when there is someone might be hurt on this confession. Jungkook, lowering his head, I know he's feeling hurt about it. I can see others are patiently waiting to hear my confession, but how can I start? I can feel Jungkook squeezing my hand, signaling me to start. I know I do this! "Uhmmm..." I started.

"What is it? Spill it!" J-Hope pointing to me.

"J-Hope, yes... I liked it." I slowly said. J-Hope widely smile satisfied with my answer while others were cheering for him except Jungkook.

"Atleast you liked it." J-Hope said. The tension inside me were slowly faded.

"Now V, proceed to your other confession." Rapmon authoritatively said.

I slowly faced to Jimin, slowly opening my mouth. He then stare at me with a straight face.

"Jimin, I know I was being naughty to you..." I said.

"Exactly you were." He said, ducking his head down.

"But Jimin, I only did that because I am a jerk."

"Hey! What exactly you did to Jimin?" Suga asked.

"Yeah! What was it?" All were asking an explaination, not that Jimin will likely to tell it, but I would like to confess it. Even Jungkook is curious about it too.

"Well, I kissed him many times."

All were shocked while Jimin was giving me a stare. I know I'm exagerating the fact.

"Alright! Only once. But I attemted him many times. I only succeeded once." I said, not sure if I counted it right.

"Yah! Why do you keep on doing that when you already have Jungkook beside you?" Jimin yelled. I didn't expected it to him. J-Hope was calming him down.

"Control your temper my dear slave." J-Hope said. Yeah right! He is J-Hope's slave for one week.

"Don't call me slave. I'm better than that." Jimin whined.

Jungkook is still squeezing my hand so I continued to speak.

"Actually, this confession thing makes my heart heavy. There are parts that I don't like to reveal but everyone must know it. About Jungkook and I."

Everyone in the room, where being startled by the sudden yelling of Jimin.

"SAY WHAT? ARE YOU GOING TO SAY THAT YOU FUCKED HIM? EVERYONE KNOWS IT ALREADY! NOW FUCK OFF!"

He stood up, grabbed Jungkook and they went out. What? They went out? That's against the rules. And why would he act like that?

"Jimin!" They called.

"What about the confession game?" J-Hope blunted. He followed outside but after a few seconds he came back.

"They are already gone." J-Hope said, panting a breath.

"What's got into Jimin's mind?" Jin said tilting his head acting like investigator. Oh come on Jin.

"Call them. On the phone." Jin suggested.

"They left their phone." J-Hope pointing in the table.

"I am worried, fans will recognize them. They don't even wear any disguise." Rapmon stated the fact.

"V! Will you stop that nonsense! Go find them." Suga shaked me, that was I realized I was being an idiot. I was frozen a minute ago. Jungkook was dragged away from me. What's with Jimin?

"I will inform our manager." Rapmon said, getting out his phone, ready to dial but Jin halt him.

"Don't do that. It will cause more problem. Think about it. I know they will return in no time." Jin said.

They all worried about Jimin and Jungkook. I am too. What if Jimin will poison Jungkook's mind and make him hate me? What if Jimin have feelings for Jungkook? What if they won't come back? What if fans will block them?

I will find them. I will find them. I made my way to the door.

"V, be careful." Rapmon said.

"Take my Jimin back." J-Hope said.

"My Jimin your ass! Go with V instead." Suga said.

Indeed, J-Hope joined me in finding the two. We take a taxi going to the park. We are wearing a disguise. I have the feeling they will come here to have a fresh air.

"V, look! There they are." J-Hope said. Indeed there they are talking.

"Come on, let's get them." I said. I have this feeling Jimin is poisoning his mind.

"No V, let's hide behind those bush near them. You know, we might peek some of their conversation." He smartly said.

Then we go near them, hiding behind the bush. I was shocked, of what I just heard from Jimin. As well as J-Hope.


	29. Inside BTS Dorm - The Truth

"Jungkook, sorry."

"Jimin don't say that."

"For all this years, I didn't able to tell how I feel."Jimin almost shed a tears.

"What do you mean?"Jungkook asked.

"There is one thing you should know."Jimin went a hold of Jungkook's hand.

"Tell me, Jimin."

"I like you. I didn't know when it started. You are the one I like. All this years you are the one I like."Jimin softly said.

They didn't know there were two person hiding in the bush, V and J-Hope.

Jungkook hugged Jimin, comforting him. After all, there love story was really an epic. He accepted the fact that Jimin like him but V is the one who stole his heart. Even if V harrassed him, it doesn't affect the fact that he love V already, and Jimin understands that.

"I like you too Jimin, but I already love him."Jungkook honestly said. Jimin showered his tears into Jungkook's shoulder.

V heard that, far from what he thought earlier. He felt relieve after knowing Jimin is not poisoning Jungkook's mind.'So, Jimin like Jungkook? What an epic love story.'

"I know. But hey! Do you want to here a secret?"Jimin said, releasing from Jungkook's hug.

"What is it?"Jungkook asked, hugging him again.

"V was a jerk."

"I know that already."

"And guess what? I kicked his balls. Serves him right!"Jimin said.

"Why did you do that?"

"You don't want to know about it."

They hugged each other and it seems endless for both of them. The sweet breeze of the cold wind was calming their minds from the current situation.

"Don't forget your responsibility to J-Hope."Jungkook slightly laugh.

"Yah! That's random!"Jimin whined.

"You better be aware of him. Don't do all what he want."Jungkook said.

"Ofcourse!"He replied.

"Its already six pm. Let's go home, they might all worried, specially him."Jungkook hesitantly said.

"I know. Come on."Jimin said while dragging Jungkook to get a cab. The two behind the bush soon followed.

They reached in the dorm. Suga, Rapmon and Jin were waiting for them. The worried in their faces are obviously seen. But Jungkook noticed that the members were lacking two person. Maybe they are upstairs, not wanting to see them. That was what he thought. Maybe V didn't want to see him after Jimin dragged him into knowhere.

"Where have you been?"Rapmon asked.

"You make us worried!"Jin said.

"In the park. We just sort things out."Jimin answered.

Jungkook was scanning the living room."Where is V?"Jungkook asked.

"Didn't you know? J-Hope and V went to find you."Suga said."Now that you're here, let's just wait for them."He continued.

"He went out? To find me?"A smile was shown in his face.

"Excuse me, THEY went out to find you two."Suga cleared his throat, emphasizing the word 'they'.

"Jungkook, are you feeling better now?"Rapmon asked.

"Yeah. Maybe you should go ask Jimin too."Jungkook laughed.

"Jimin, did you loose your cool already?"Suga asked.

"Yes. But I feel okay now. Sorry about earlier."

They were startled to the sudden knock of the door. It was the two who followed and find them in the park. Jungkook opened the door and saw V, immediately giving him a warmest hug.

"Don't leave me again Kookie. I need you."V stated, hugging Jungkook tightly.

Jimin stepped away, giving V wide access to Jungkook. They both share a warm hug while the others are satisfied that everything is okay.

"Guys, I will just tell our manager to send us foods since the ref is empty and we are all starving."Jin said while fetching his phone. They were indeed hungry since they only ate pizza since this morning.

"Jimin, come here. Let's talk."J-Hope said and dragged him upstairs to their room. All could Jimin do is to follow him.

"Now what?"Jimin said crossing his arnms.

J-Hope locked the door and stepped closer to him.

"You know Jimin, I will make our week interesting."J-Hope smirked.

"What do you mean?"Jimin already know it coming. He stepped backward until he reached the bed. J-Hope pushed him into it.

"So you too has a secret, why don't we work together?"J-Hope slowly said.

"What secret?"Jimin confusely asked.

"V and I saw you in the park earlier. We heard some of your conversation."J-Hope cockily said.

"Oh crap!"Is what Jimin could only say.

"Now I want you to stay in my bed for this week to make you forget him."J-Hope said.

"There's nothing else I can do."All Jimin could say, making J-Hope satisfied.


	30. Inside BTS Dorm - The Slave

It's already morning. Jimin waked up in another bed. He was not used to it, facing the horse in the same bed.

"Oh crap! Don't breath in front of me!"Jimin said, immediately went to the bathroom, living J-Hope dumbfounded.

"Yah! Come back here!"He yelled causing Suga to wake up.

"Will you shut up! I'm sleeping here."Suga blunted and covered his entire body a blanket.

Jimin didn't bother to come back. J-Hope was really pissed off. He waited Jimin to come out in the bathroom. When Jimin came out, J-Hope immediately pushed him back inside.

"Now I want to take a bath Jimin."J-Hope said evilly.

"Take a bath yourself."Jimin answered.

"No. I want you to do it."

Jimin didn't have any other choice but to do it. He took bath of J-Hope, amazed by J-Hope's body. But he bet his own body is way much better, even J-Hope kept on staring at it.

"Don't be too impressed with my body, J-Hope."Jimin said while rubbing his stomach.

"Don't be too proud Jimin. My crotch is bigger than yours."He casually said.

"Because you are a horse."

"Says the one who is ugly."J-Hope said. They bickered inside the bathroom which made Suga annoyed. The bathroom was filled with noise.

After they took a bath, they went straight to the kitchen to eat. Jin was already preparing the foods.

"Jimin, go upstairs and call them. Tell them the foods are ready."Jin said.

"No. Stay here Jimin. I will call them instead."J-Hope insisted.

He went up while Jin and Jimin are waiting for them.

"Hmmm...smells good."Jimin said while inhaling the aroma of Jin's cooking. Somehow, Jin smiled for the compliment.

"So Jimin, tell me what J-Hope did to you. I bet you are his slave for now."Jin asked, curious to know.

"Well, that horse made me his slave."He said, making Jin dumbfounded.

"Yeah exactly, so what did he do to you?"

"I slept with him and in the morning I took bath with him."

"What?!"Jin's jaw dropped.

"I hated being like this."Jimin said."But there nothing I can do about it. I just need to wait this week to be end."

"It was you in the first place. We witnessed how you offered yourself being his slave though."Jin said.

All were gathered in the dining table.

"Jin, you cooked so delicious."Rapmon complimented giving a thumbs up."Guys, manager-nim send us a stock of food yesterday, he told Jin and I that he might drop here today."Rapmon continued.

"I hope he will tell us some good news, not a bad one."Suga said.

"It's a good one."Rapmon said.

"Jimin, feed me."J-Hope demanded in front of everyone.

Jimin just nodded and do whatever J-Hope would say. Everyone stare in awe.

Jimin and J-Hope, after eating went to the couch. They both are busy scanning their social media accounts in their cellphone. J-Hope's eyes widen in shock when he saw a video that were uploaded last night. Its going viral.

"Jimin, look!"J-Hope showed the viral video that were recorded by an anonymous fan. It is a video of Jimin and Jungkook hugging each other. The video has no sound. Might be the fan is far from them.

"Oh crap!"Jimin said.

They read the comments. Some were positive:

OMG Jimin and Jungkook are cute.

They really love each other's company.

Fighting BTS!

Kookmin is real...

Wahhhh...Is this for real? I can die forever!

Some comments are negative:

Yuck! So gay!

Be ashame! You're in public.

And so on and so forth.

"Who could have uploaded it?"J-Hope asked himself.

J-Hope was the one affected because fans don't really understand the fact.

Meanwhile in the kitchen.

"Those two are really into it."Suga said pointing to the living room.

"Just let them be."Rapmon told them.

"Kookie, open your mouth."V said while preparing to feed Jungkook.

"Oh sweet..."Jungkook said trying to hide his shyness.

"Kookie... Is the food good?"Jin asked.

"The best!"Jungkook posed a thumbs up, making Jin smile.

"Okay, hurry up now. The last one will be the one to wash the plates."Jin said.

They all ate hurriedly that they almost choke, leaving Jin behind.

"Yes! I'm done."V blunted.

"Me too."Suga the lazy one.

"Jin hyung, I can help you if you want."Jungkook offered.

"Thanks Kookie but I can handle this."Jin said.

The rest of them went to the two who were busy in the couch.

"Jimin, what are you doing?"Jungkook asked.

Jimin immediately closed the website and pretend he was scanning the gallery.

"Nothing."

"Okay."Jungkook said. But he knew Jimin was hiding something to him. He is not a dumb to not know his action.

Jin, after cleaning the dishes joined in the living room. They are all watching a variety show of Big Bang.

A knock on the door was heard. Their attention was sent to the door.

"Jimin, quick! Open the door."J-Hope told him.

"Could you say it nicely? I'm not a slave!"Jimin whined before opening the door.


	31. Inside BTS Dorm - The Bangtan Bomb

Jimin slowly opened the door. He peeked his head into it to see who was outside. He recognized three people, their manager, the camera stuff and Ninin. He immediately bow down to acknowledge them. They went inside and Jimin closed the door. Jungkook went to turn off the TV.

"How are you BTS? Did you settle things down?"The manager asked. The two person were just standing beside him. Jungkook offered a seat to them.

"We are now okay. Actually we just finished our breakfast."Rapmon said.

They were all gathered in the living room. Some were seated on the floor, that's Jungkook, Jimin and V. Jin went to the kitchen to get a juice for their visitors. He came back with a tray of glasses and a jug of apple juice.

"Thank you for the pack of raw foods you sent yesterday manager-nim. Here is your drink."Jin said with a smile to their manager and stuffs then he sit next to Rapmon.

"I came here to orient you about the CEO's plan about making your own Youtube channel."

Upon hearing the statement of their manager, V, Jungkook, J-hope and Jimin were like a grasshopper dancing and jumping for joy.

"Yes! We can show them our BTS moves!"J-hope said.

"BTS moves?"Suga asked suddenly.

"Better Than Suga moves."J-Hope joked earning a hit from Suga.

"You Horse! Don't mess with me!"

"BTS moves! Behind The Scene moves!"J-hope said.

"Yeah I can dance like this."Jungkook said showing a girl group dance.

"Hah! You all love cameras don't you?"Manager said pointing to the four who obviosly happy to the news.

The camera man and Ninin was impressed by the excitement of the four. It was like they already forgot about the incident of hidden cameras in their dorm.

"So, what will be the name of our Youtube channel?"Suga asked.

"Manager-nim, can we choose a name of our own?"Rapmon asked in excitement.

"Ofcourse! It's your channel after all."He answered after finishing a glass of juice.

"Hmmm let me think. How about Bangtan Boom!?"Suga suggested.

"No! We will call it Bangtan Bomb!"

"It's Bangtan Boom."

"Bangtan Bomb!"

Rapmon and Suga were fighting over a possible name for their Youtube channel.

"BTS!"Their manager cut them off."How about doing a parliamentary procedure in deciding the name?"He suggested.

"What do you mean by that?"V asked.

"It means that we will devide the house."Rapmon said but it only made the others totally confused.

"Devide the house? How are we going to do that?"V again.

"Divide the house, means we are going to vote for a name of our Youtube channel."Rapmon said.

"Woah! Rapmon here is smart."Jin complimented.

"Now! Let's devide the house! Who will vote for Bangtan Boom as a name of our Youtube channel? Raise your right hand."Manager said in a louder voice.

Suga, as a proponent of the name raised his right hand. J-hope and V also raised their right hands.

"There are three members who just raised their hands for the name Bangtan Boom. It does only mean that the other four will vote to Bangtan Bomb as a name of your Youtube channel which is the majority."Manager said.

"Yes! Finally, it's Bangtan Bomb!"Rapmon joyfully said.

"Well, Bangtan Bomb is not bad at all. It's unique and I know it will Boom!"Suga said.

"There you go."Jin said.

"Now, I officially acknowledge Bangtan Bomb as the name of your Youtube channel."Manager said.

All members of BTS were happy that they now have their own YT channel.

"Wait, who will manage the YT account?"Suga asked.

"All of you. You will make it. You will make google account and make sure you will never forget your email and password."Manager said.

"What if we forget?"Suga again.

"Make a list so you won't forget."Manager said."Also, the company will secure a list of your email and password in case all of you will forget."He stated clearly.

"Jimin quick! Get the laptop!We will make it now."J-hope told Jimin, being a master he is.

Jimin hurriedly went upstairs to get the laptop and came back with it. They made the process in signing up to google and linking their Youtube account with it.

"It's finnaly done!"Rapmon said after clicking the mouse.

"Change the profile picture! It's ugly."

"Says the one who's ugly."

"Wait, let's change the cover too."

"Look it's empty. We must upload a video."

"Wait, first we will let ARMY know about this so they can subscribe to our channel. I will post an article about this on our official facebook page."Rapmon said.

Their manager agreed to it and they posted an update to their facebook page. Upon scanning to some posts, Rapmon saw a viral video with a caption, JiKook is Real. All eyes were on the laptop. Jimin and J-hope who knew about it already was not amazed. But the video seems nothing to their manager, it seems okay to him. Well, its Jimin and Jungkook only hugging in the video, nothing more.

"Woah.. Who could have uploaded it?"V asked surprisingly.

"Remember BTS, you are all responsible to all your actions."Their manager said.

"Yes manager-nim!"They all response.

Jin, who noticed the two people, Ninin noona and Yaji, who were just silent in watching their conversations, wondered what could be the two doing with their manager. Why did they come over with their manager?

"Manager-nim, why did Ninin and Yaji came along with you?"Jin asked curiously.

"Well, now that you have a Youtube channel, in your first video, you will need both of them."

Ninin prepared her make up kit for the boys while Yaji, the camera man also prepared the camera stand. After fixing their faces, they all got ready to project in the camera. Their first video is just simple, telling their fans to continue support them and that they will update some clips from time to time. They uploaded the video clip and after some minutes, it reached thousands of views and likes.

"Wow! Are we that popular?"Jungkook talked enough for them to hear. The other members were also amused by the sudden thousands of viewers and subscribers to their YT account. Hundreds of comments were appearing in just a few minutes.

"Yes you are. So better be careful in uploading videos that might damage your career, agree?"Their manager said.

"Yes manager-nim."Rapmon said.

"Every week, you must update a video for your fans to see how you doing."Manager said."The company will provide a digital cameras for you to use."He continued.

"Yey! Awesome! I love Bighit!"V yelled in happiness. Jungkook laughed to V's sudden yelling.

Their manager continued orienting them about the topic.

"You can also record your dance practise in the studio and choose to upload it to Bangtan Bomb."

The members couldn't keep on smiling until the end of the orientation. They felt very happy now that they can show their BTS moves to their fans through Bangtan Bomb.


	32. Inside BTS Dorm - The Comments

It's been an hour since their manager left together with the make up artist and the camera man. The group were gathered in the couch with Rapmon in the center, Jimin and J-Hope in his left, Jin and V in his right, and Suga and Jungkook at the back. They are reading few comments in their official Twitter account.

"How many retweeted?" Jin asked.

"Over 112K retweets." Rapmon said focusing on the screen.

"Let's read some comments." Jimin said, snuggling closer to J-Hope.

"What do you mean comments? Did you mean replies?" Suga bluntly said.

"Whatever! What's the difference anyway." Jimin replied.

Rapmon scrolled down and read some comments aloud.

'BTS please marry me.'

J-Hope bursts into laughter upon hearing it. He couldn't imagine himself marrying a random fan. He soon stopped when Suga poked his head.

'Thank you for making us happy. BTS fighting!'

'Please come to Europe'

'Suga oppa you are so handsome!'

'Suga babe! Make me your slave!'

Suga smiled upon hearing it. Ofcourse he know he's handsome since birth.

'Ahhhhh Bangtan Bomb! I can't wait for more videos to come!'

'Please come to Mexico'

"I actually do not understand tweets unlike Facebook comments. Can we read Facebook comments instead?" Jin said, seconded by V because 'hey' he don't have Twitter account before, only Facebook which was deactivated by BigHit.

Rapmon closed the Twitter app and opened the Facebook app. He checked their official page and read some comments.

'Bangtan Boys is so cool. I can't wait for their comeback.'

'Hello! International ARMY here. The problem is I cannot understand Korean. Can you make your page English?'

"She is right. This is one of our problems. We should make our page English." Jin said but was ignored by them.

'Saranghae BTS'

'Check out my BTS fanart /btsfanart'

"Instagram?" Jin asked.

"That's a social account mostly used by artists and other celebreties nowadays." Rapmon said.

"Why don't we make our own account?" Jin asked.

"Let's wait for BigHit to announce that."

'Jungkook oppa! I love you!'

'Check out my fan page BTS - Thailand.'

'Bangtan Boys! Be safe always and I hope you will become a top Kpop boy group someday! Fighting!'

'OMG JiKook is real! Check this page /bts-jikook...'

Jimin and Jungkook smiled while V pouted.

'VKook is more better.'

'I ship VMinKook'

'YUCK! So gay!'

'Fuck off bitch! Or would you like whole ARMY to bash you?'

'Mwo? Did you just say capital Y.U.C.K? Look at your reflection in the mirror so you will know the word FUCK!'

"Can we reply to this message?" V asked, earning a NO from Rap Moster.

"We should not reply even once."

"Why? I don't understand."

"We should not reply to comments to protect fans from bashes. If you know what I mean."

"I don't know what you mean.'' V said, scratching his head.

"Sure some fans will be happy to know that we are replying them but do you think some fans feel the same way? Some fans will be furious if we do that and they might think we are being unfair." Rapmon said, earning a nod from them.

"Is that what BigHit told you?" V asked again, earning a YES from them.

"And besides, if someone will hurt us emotionally or physically, ARMYs will be there to protect and fight for us." Rapmon said.

'Love love love BTS'

'Jungkookie... Want some cookie? Saranghae like how I love this cookie.'

"Read some interesting comments!" Suga said, not interested in chessy comments anymore.

'My babies are all grown up specially my Kookie.'

'I can't stop thinking of BTS. Wherever I go and whatever I do.'

'Who wants to purchase BTS jewelries and accessories such as BTS rings and necklace, bags and t-shirts? Just check out my page for those who are interested.'

'First news in my newsfeed line. Many good things happened to them lately. I wish that you'll succeed in everything you do. Good luck my little brothers.'

'Proud of all your hard work, gentlemen! Can't even call you boys because of how much you've grown.'

'Have you heard the rumor about BTS having their own reality show? OHMAGAD!!! I can't wait for that moment watching them in front of the TV.'

'My phone is full of BTS pictures in it. Haha! And videos too. I downloaded it from internet.'

'I have enough money to meet Bangtan in real life but I dare not hahah! I don't want my crush to see my ugly face.'

'BTS please kill me! Ahhhhh I can't breath! This is too much!'

"Sure, fans are going crazy." Suga said.

'Jiminie~ my mochi chimchim! Wait for me! I'll go to Korea just to see you!'

'Can you come to Africa please?'

'J-Horse the King of Horse! You are a great dancer! Oh! Jungkook and Jimin too!'

"What's with them giving a name? Do I really look like a horse?"

'Oh my god... my heart is just booom! Hey guys! I become sick because of these stars... my bias is Suga but J-Hope, whatever you do and you'll do... you will never be my bias!'

J-Hope pouted because of the mention of his name.

"Don't worry J-Hope! There are still fans out there who loves you.''

'I really want to meet you guys!'

'Hey guys! Check out my dance cover of No More Dream /asdflkjh.'

'Born To Slay. BTS Keep Slaying.'

'We will support you till the end.'

'Namjoon! I love the way you rap. I love your voice. And Oh! Suga too. And J-Hope too.'

'Jin oppa the pink princess! You are so handsome without make up! How much more if you wear them?'

'I love the maknae line specially my Alien V.'

'My mother scolded me for fangirling but I don't care as long as I can see you BTS.'

'My classmates were looking at me like WTF is wrong with you girl? Yeah I'm singing BTS songs they wouldn't understand.'

'Jimin, you got no jam!'

All burst into laughter except Jimin who wants to sulk in the corner of the room.

"Jimin, don't take it seriously. You know how crazy fans are.'' Rapmon said, then continued reading.

'These days have been an eternity. There are also people from the other side of the world looking forward to your comeback. Canada sends lots of love to 방탄소년단!'

'OMG we're waiting for this!! Thanks for Bangtan Bomb, we can glimpse of you everytime. Hope BTS come here in Philippines next year!'

'Namjin couple! Namjin couple!'

'BTS we will protect you! Please be safe always and stay healthy.'

'I can't live a day without hearing your music and without watching your music video. I'm so addicted by your cool charms.'

'My teacher is boring so I decided to secretly opened my phone and BOOM! The goid news attacked me. Fighting BTS! I will anticipate for your Bangtan Bomb!'

'Keep up the good work BTS. You are all so Amazing! We are all here Armys for the BTS, just don't forget to pray, take care guys WE LOVE YOU ALL!'

"This comments makes us inspired. Is there negative comments out there?" Suga asked, all heads were turned to him.

"We don't need negative comments. It will only drag us down." Rapmon said.

"Yeah he is right. Look how Jimin sulks because of the jam. Don't worry Jimin, you still got no jam." Rapmon joked which earned a slight slap from Jin.

"Can we delete those comment?" Jimin asked.

"NO. We will not do that. Comment box was made to express their feelings and opinions. Let them be." Rapmon said.

"And it's rude to delete comments from our fans."

"But they are also rude to comment that. Didn't they know I was hurt?" Jimin said acting so hurt.

"They have freedom of speech."

"There are more and more comments appearing and I don't give a damn hearing it anymore cuz seriously? We cannot read it all even in just one day." Suga said, walking to the kitchen.

"My throat feels dry in reading, Suga can you get me a glass of water?"

"I don't give a shit." Suga replied from the kitchen.

"I'm not asking for shit! I'm asking for water!" Rapmon yelled.

"I'll get it." Jimin offered, standing from the couch. He went to the kitchen where Suga is drinking water.

"Being a slave is not so cool." Suga bluntly said.

"Being a lazy head is not so cool." Jimin replied after he get the water, leaving a mad Suga behind.


	33. Inside BTS Dorm - The Moody

Suga was left alone in the kitchen. He doesn't like the fact that Jimin's words is ringing into his ear.

'Being a lazy head is not so cool.'

'Being a lazy head is not so cool.'

He shakes his head attempting to erase the thoughts in his mind. He doesn't want this feeling, the feeling made him scared.

The others were still in the living room, reading those common comments. They don't even know every single one of them. Who cares? All they do is reading the comments, not caring whose comment they're reading.

Suga went pass them seeing Jimin snuggled closer to J-Hope. Seeing them together gives a burning sensation to him and he doesn't like it. He doesn't like the feeling at all. He went upstairs to relax. He went to their room, laying on the bed. Jimin is driving him crazy.

It's been 3 consecutive days since J-Hope and Jimin sleeps together in one bed. They don't care about the surroundings. Suga can hear them moaning, sometimes, he can see them in the dark doing horrible things. He didn't expect Jimin can be that slutty and needy. Seeing them makes his blood boil. Why do they need to do stuff like sex? Did they already forget about the hidden camera? Is being J-Hope's slave a good thing to Jimin? Does he like it? Suga pretends nothing happen, like nothing is going on in their bedroom. He pretends to sleep whenever the two is around cuz 'heck' he doesn't want to see a porn show inside the room. He opens his eyes when the two is already out of the bed.

"Jimiiiin~ ah! You're so good. Ah! Ah! Uhhh! Yeah that's right!" J-Hope moaned under the shower. Suga can hear everything. He is very pissed off, he wants to kill a person!

"Fuck yeah! Faster! Ah! Ah! Ah! I'm coming!" J-Hope moaned, which made Suga completely angry.

He went downstairs with a raging anger in his face. He wants to flip everything, the table, where J-Hope and Jimin eats together and feeding each other, the TV, where the two is watching a movie together while hugging each other. He wants to shout, to let out the heavy feelings inside him. He wants to cry, he wants to get away, the pain is chasing him. It makes him angry, seeing them together. 'Wait, why do I act like this?' Suga thought. He wants to be alone where no one can see him. No one knows the reason of his anger. No one knows cuz he choose to keep it a secret but the anger inside him tells it otherwise. He doesn't want to admit the fact that he is jealous. Jealous. Jealous. Jealous. 'No! I'm not like them! I'm not gay!' He doesn't even know he is now stabbing the food with his fork because of the thoughts that's running in his mind.

"Suga! Don't play with your food!" Jin said, while the others are busy eating.

"You know what? I'm not in the mood to eat!" Suga said, leaving them behind.

"But hey! You haven't eaten proper meal since yesterday!" Jin yelled but Suga ignored what he said and went upstairs.

"Have you noticed Suga's mood lately? It becomes worst day by day." Jin said, earning a nod from them.

"Suga is not Suga anymore." V said weirdly. Jungkook laughed by his cutenes.

"Yeah I noticed he easily get angry all the time. It's not the usual Suga that I know." Rapmon stated, finishing his food.

"Do you think he is possessed by a ghost?" V asked, being weird again.

"V, you're not helping! So just shut up!" Rapmon scolded, not wanting to hear V's nonsense opinion.

"Rapmon hyung so mean." V said cutely while Jungkook pat his back.

"He didn't even touched his food. The poor food will be thrown in the trash bin again." Jin said, getting the food, ready to throw it in the trash bin but Jimin hault him.

"No! I will eat that. Your effort i cooking will be wasted if you just throw it away." Jimin offered, while J-Hope gave him a thumbs up.

"Jimin, J-Hope, I know the two of you is in a master-slave relationship." Jin stated which catched attention to everyone. "Have you done sex?" Jin asked which made them surprise.

'What kind of question is that? Seriously? In front of everyone?' J-Hope choked his food while Jimin spat out the water he drink.

"What the hell?" V said, wiping off the water which Jimin spat in his face.

After eating breakfast, the six gathered in the couch. Suga is still upstairs. They want Suga to confess his problem. They want to ask him why he is being so moody lately. They want to ask what makes him so angry. They want to ask everything to him but he was avoiding them.

"V, go get Suga down here." Rapmon told him. V is actually his favorite in asking one to get down.

"Okay." V replied. He immediately went upstairs to get Suga. He knocked 2, 3, 4 times in the door but Suga told him to fuck off. He was hurt by the word Suga said but he continue to knock the door.

"Suga, opened the door. We want to talk to you about something." V yelled from the outside.

"What the hell is your problem? I don't want to talk right now!" Suga annoyingly said.

"Suga! The boys want to talk to you. Please come out." V said again. Sure he is a hard headed alien.

"Fuck off! Don't bother me! And tell them I want to be ALONE!" Suga shouted back. He doesn't want to see them right now. He wants to be alone. He wants to be alone where no one can disturb him.

"Suga! Please!" V asked again.

"I SAID FUCK OFF!!!" Suga shouted again but this time full of anger. 'Does he know what FUCK OFF means?' He thought.

V went back to the living room where the boys are waiting. He told everything what Suga said, 'FUCK OFF', the words that makes his heart so sad.'

"Why do you think Suga is acting gloomy lately? Is it something to do with you?" Jin asked Jimin and J-Hope.

"I don't know, it seems like he's avoiding us." Jimin said. 'I think he is jealous,' he wants to add.

"Did you two have a fight?" Jin asked again.

"No." Jimin shortly replied. He doesn't want to be interrogated anymore related to things he doesn't know how to answer.

"I have a plan." Rapmon suggested, looking at each one of them.

"What is it?" Jimin asked, interested about the plan. He knows when the leader plans, it is not just an ordinary plan, it's extra.

All eyes were glued to Rapmon. No one knows what's running in his mind. He is the smart leader after all.

"Can you act?" Rapmon smirked. He knows they can but he just wants to be sure. Suga must not find out their plan. Acting is very important in this plan.

"Ofcourse! We're BTS! There's nothing we cannot do. So what's the plan?" Jungkook asked, feeling excited.

Rapmon told them their plan and reminded them to not crack out whatever happens.


	34. Inside BTS Dorm - The Prank

J-Hope and Jimin entered the room, holding together, laughing together. They cuddle in Jimin's bed for good 3 minutes while Suga pretends to sleep, his back facing them. He doesn't want to see them cuz it will just worsen his day. He ignored their giggles. Their giggles that causing him so much pain and anger.

"Jimin, I want you to blow me." J-Hope said which made Suga's eyes widen in shock. 'What the actual hell? Don't they have a shame?' Suga thought. "Right here! Right now!" J-Hope continued.

Suga heard Jimin giggled and it made him pissed. 'Don't they see I'm here? I can hear them for fuck sake.'

"Sure master! I'll make you scream my name". Jimin replied, then giggled.

Suga can't hold back his anger. He stands up and yells at them.

"CAN YOU FUCKING SEE I'M HERE?"

But the two didn't budge. Suga was being ignored, like he didn't exist at all.

"CAN YOU HEAR ME JIMIN?"

But it seems like the two didn't heard a thing. He was being ignored again, like he is some kind of ghost. They didn't even initiated eye contact to him, like he is not there, like he didn't exist at all. They continued doing their thing, Jimin holding J-Hope's pants about to pull it off while J-Hope is lying on the bed, waiting for Jimin to suck him off.

Suga went out leaving a loud 'BANG' of the door. The two stopped doing the act and laughed their ass out.

"Haha! That was fun! If only he could see his face." J-Hope said, laughing his heart out.

"But look at you, having a raging hard-on down there." Jimin said, pointing to J-Hope's bulging pants. "What a horny bitch!" He continued.

J-Hope blushed and ran to the bathroom to fuck himself. Suga might think Jimin and him are having sex but they don't actually do 'that' thing, they only want to tease Suga. Sure they go shower together but having sex? Not in their mind. Jimin is still faithful to Jungkook. That was only an act earlier. The moans that Suga heard, that was only an act. Teasing Suga is a hell of funny thing. They feed each other cuz that's what he wants until their master-slave relationship ends. Jimin is okay with it anyway. Besides, he is only helping Jimin, to forget Jimin's feelings to Jungkook.

"Need a hand J-Hope? Or perhaps a mouth?" Jimin teasingly asked.

"Shut up Jimin!" He replied while doing his thing.

Suga wants to go out in the dorm. He wants to scape from this hell. But he is lazy to do that. He lied down, occupying the whole couch, so he can sleep. He wants to escape from reality and go to his dreamland.

Jungkook and V came to the living room. They ignored Suga who is occupying the whole couch. They opened the TV and raise the volume in full. The volume that can hurt your ear.

"WHAT THE HELL? I'm trying to sleep here!" Suga ranted, but was ignored by Jungkook and V. It seems like they never heard him. 'They surely know how to make me pissed!' Suga thought. He stands up and turned off the TV by himself.

"Jungkook, did you turned off the TV?" V asked, face is shock.

"No! The remote is in your hand." Jungkook said, pointing to the remote in V's hand.

"OH MY GOD! Maybe it's a ghost!" V said, acting so scared while looking to his left and right. He avoided Suga's appearance.

"Can't you fucking see I'm the one turned it off?" Suga hissed, but it seems like he is talking to no one. They ignored him, like he was never there. They ignored him like what Jimin and J-Hope did. Those two were probably having fun right now and it makes him angry.

"Fuck yeah! I feel goosebumps. Let's get out of here!" Jungkook said running upstairs followed by V.

Suga was ignored again. He is there but no one sees him. He is talking but no one hears him. 'Are they playing a prank on me?' He thought. He shakes the thought off and went to the kitchen where Jin and Rapmon is preparing their lunch. They were talking about something but stopped when he came. He get a can of soda in the fridge and drink it in one go. He wants to ease the emotions that is running through his blood.

"What's for lunch?" He asked, but no one answers him. He is asking the obvious anyway. Their lunch will be stewed pork. That would be so dilicious cuz Jin cooks it.

He left the can on the table and didn't bother to throw it in the trash bin. He expected Jin to scold him but he was surprised, Jin didn't say a thing. Usually, when he left garbage like that, Jin will immediately nag at him. 'What's going on? Are they ignoring me for real?' He thought.

He went back to their room and saw Jimin and J-Hope bicker about something. They were playing a video game in their phone.

"No! That is not the way. Aish! Pabo!" J-Hope said, grabbing the phone from Jimin.

"You didn't teach me well." Jimin said, pouting his lips a little. They were lying in the bed.

Suga swear Jimin looks cute right now. But a sudden pang on his chest was felt when he saw the two being close together.

He went to the bathroom to escape from reality again. He needs to release his emotions. He washed his face for the tenth times. When he feels he's okay, he went out from the bathroom seeing no trace of J-Hope and Jimin. 'Where could be those two went?' He asked in his mind.

He went to the kitchen and was hurt by the scene he saw. They were already eating 'WITHOUT' him. They didn't even invite him to eat lunch. His tears were threatening to fall. He was just standing there, watching them devour their food.

"Yummm! This is so yummy Jin hyung!" Jungkook complimented while munching his food.

"You are surely the mother of this group! You cook so well." V complimented which made Jin smile.

Suga saw the sight. He is in front of them but no one dared to invite him in the table. He was completely invisible to them. He was hurt by the fact that they completely ignoring him.

"Jimin-ah say ahh." J-Hope said feeding Jimin the stew.

"Are you happy now? Someone is dying from hunger and you're here not caring about me?" Suga said. "How can you say you're the mother of the group when you didn't even know someone is suffering from pain?" Suga continued.

Jin wants to talk because Suga might think the wrong way. He was hurt by that statement cuz that's not true and he wants to hug Suga instantly but Rapmon hault him.

"Did you hear something?" Rapmon asked them.

"Yah! Stop ignoring me! You've acted so much already!" Suga said. "I know I shouldn't ignored you from the first place! And sorry about that!" Suga continued, tears falling down his chicks.

"Oh Suga! You're here! Come sit near me!" Jin replied, guiding Suga to sit. "Here, eat this." Jin said, giving Suga a bowl of stew and rice.

"You have a lot of explaining to do after this!" Suga bluntly said and everyone smile cuz Suga is back to himself again.

"And you have lots of confessing to do after this!" Rapmon replied.

'I guess Rapmon's plan is not bad after all.' Jimin thought in his mind.


	35. Inside BTS Dorm - The Revelation

"You tell or go to hell?"Rapmon's voice echoed in the room.

Suga was seated on a chair. Body is being tied with a rope while hands and legs are being tied with a cloth. His eyes are blindfolded and all he can see is darkness. He is so stubborn that they ended up tying him on the chair. He can sense Jimin's presence at the back, while Rapmon is giving him a hard time to choose.

"I repeat! You tell or go to hell?"Rapmon spoke the words again, holding the whip tightly in his right hand.

"I don't give a damn!"Suga hissed.

"Don't make it hard for you Suga. All you have to do is to spill your secrets."Jimin said leaning in Suga's ear, brushing it with his lips.

Suga cannot see them but he can feel that they're smirking. Jimin's lips brushing his ear is sending a good vibration in his body. No, he is still not gonna say it. Not until Rapmon counted 1 to 3 ready to whip his legs.

"Alright! Alright! I'm gonna say it... Just don't whip my precious legs."Suga immediately said when he can feel the whip is about to land on his legs. His legs are the most precious thing he have always been protecting.

"Now spill it! What is your problem? Why do you have to be so gloomy all the time?"Rapmon asked the question which Suga already heard earlier.

Suga is still hesitating. He gather all his energy and started talking.

"The reason why I become so angry all the time is because..."Suga said, voice shaking while the others are impatient to hear the next words."...is because..."

"Because what?"Jimin asked torturing his senses. He can feel Jimin's breath fanning on his face that makes him go wild down there.

"Because I'm jealous! Do you hear me? I'm jealous!"Suga yelled. The words are ringing in their ears. He wants to hide for saying the words he have been keeping all this time. He can sense the smirks of the boys even though he cannot see it. He is still have the blindfold in his eyes.

"Why are you jealous?"This time, Jimin asks, putting a weight on Suga's lap.

"I don't know. Maybe I just need an attention. That's all."Suga confessed, face flustered.

The others were giggling about the show Jimin is putting in. He sit on Suga's lap which made the latter surprised.

"Jimin, why are you sitting on my lap? Get off midget! I didn't know you're heavy!"Suga yelled again but Jimin wouln't budge.

"Jimin, do you think you're being too intimidating?"J-Hope asked when Jimin didn't get off on Suga's lap.

Suga can smell Jimin's minty breath that makes him even more flustered."I know what I'm doing J-Hope. Just watch cuz this is gonna be fun."Jimin said.

"Don't make fun of me Jimin!"Suga said.

"Why? Are you not having fun with this?"Jimin said, grinding his hips into his lap. Suga feels uneasiness going down his body. By now, Jimin can feel his growing erection."So tell me, why are you jealous?"Jimin asked again.

"Because... Because... J-Hope is close to you."Suga said, breathing heavily for spilling the truth. "You are so close to him and it makes my blood boils in anger, do you know that?"

The others made a knowing look. They already had an idea in the first place. Truth to be told, Suga is being gloomy because he is jealous. But the question is why? That question is being answered already. But now the question is'who?'Jimin is still manipulating Suga.

"In other words, you don't want J-Hope and I being close to each other? Feeding each other? Sleeping together?"Jimin asks like it is the most normal question to ask.

"Yes."Was all Suga's reply. His mind cannot concentrate to the fact that Jimin is sitting on his lap and that makes him so hard down there.

"Why? Do you also want to have a slave to cuddle you all the time? To feed you all the time? To take you a bath all the time? To stay by your side all the time?"Jimin asks a load of questions.

"Fuck! I don't need a slave."Suga said.

"Then what do you want to stop you from being a monster?"Jimin asks again while the others are loving the show.

"I want you."Suga said while Jimin smirked knowing that words will come out from Suga's lips.

"Then you have to wait until my contract with J-Hope will end. Can you endure it?"Jimin asks again while giving him a smile. Suga nod slowly forcing a smile. Jimin is still on his lap.

"Jimin?"Suga said.

"Yes Babe?"

"Until when you gonna sit on my lap? Are you even aware that you're not helping?"Suga said.

The others laugh by Suga's statement. They didn't see it coming. Suga has a raging hard on and Jimin cause it. Jimin did the most unforgettable momment for Suga, kissing him in front of them. Suga was shock, face red. They witness the show and that made Suga so embarrassed. Embarrassed because Jimin is giving him the sensation he didn't feel in his entire life. He can't wait for Jimin to be with him.

"Jimin! Are you cheating on me?"J-Hope said faking a cry.

"Yah! Jimin! You said you like me!"Jungkook said which earned a stare from V.

Jimin took off the blind fold from Suga's eyes. He kissed him again, and this time, Suga responded the kiss.


	36. Inside BTS Dorm - The Obsessed

Jimin's POV

The week has ended. This is the day I've been waiting for. The day that will end my connection with J-Hope. Also the day that will stop Suga from being slightly gloomy. I felt happy at the same time I felt sad. I will no longer stay in J-Hope's side, by that, our daily routine must also be stop. Waking up together, shower together, feeding each other, cuddle with each other and sleeping in one bed. All of that, even in a short period of time, will not be forgotten. I will really miss those moment with J-Hope, atlhough I didn't liked it from the start, but I'm gradually used to it as days goes by. And now is the end of contract. We talked about it last night and J-Hope was kind of sad too. He probably doesn't want to end this but I don't want it to last longer.

I removed myself from his sleeping body. The sun is already shining and he is still in the dreamland. My phone beeped which means someone texted me. I rarely got a text message so who could this be? I opened my phone and read the message.

From: Kookie

CONGRATZ!!!

I was confused. Why did he sent me those message? I typed a reply.

To: Kookie

Congratz? What do you mean Kookie?

From: Kookie

One week is over! So CONGRATZ!

Now I know what he meant. I thought he would not care at all. I'm really happy about the fact that I used to liked him that much. But when J-Hope came into my life, my feelings is now a mess. Then here comes Suga, I think he's still cannot move on about what happened last few days because we forced him to confess his feelings in a difficult way. My feelings now is really a mess. I typed my reply to Kookie.

To: Kookie

So you're counting? Thanks! How cute of you to do that. Heart it!

I put the phone on the table and walked to the bathroom. I was startled when Suga dragged me inside. Now that I realized he was not in his bed but in the bathroom. He locked the bathroom door while he pinned me in the wall. I was kind of confused why he suddenly grabbed me inside. And why the hell he was so early to wake up when usually he is the last one to wake up? He stared into my eyes down to my lips. I was trying to get away cuz this is really not helping. It's too early to be horny. He bite his own lips in a sexy way. Is he trying to seduce me?

"You don't know how much I waited for this day to come." Suga huskily said.

My eyes widen when he connected our lips together. It felt good, I didn't know he is capable of doing this. My hands was moving on its own to his back. He moved his lips to my jaw line down to my neck. The sensation he's giving me is driving me crazy. Why is he doing this early in the morning?

"Suga? Are you okay?" I asks, wanting to know if he is in his right mind.

"I'm completely okay, so shut up!" He said before grinding his hips to me. Oh my goodness! This is driving me crazy. He sucked my neck. Oh my god! Is he trying to give me a hickey? I pushed him gently to stop but to no avail.

"Now look at that. It's beautiful." Suga said seductively while looking at the hickey he made. "Don't you dare going to J-Hope again cuz if you do, there will be a punishment for you!" He continued before licking the spot he sucked.

Why is he so diffent? Is this his real nature? I thought he is a lazy person which always did was sleeping and eating. Not caring about the surrounding.

"So you're marking me now?" I asked, wanting to scape away from his grip.

"Isn't it obvious? You are now MINE." Suga said sucking again the spot on my neck. Oh my god, when did he become like this? "Don't you dare scape from me Jimin-ah!" He smirked and then left me alone inside the bathroom. What the heck was that? I looked my reflection in the mirror. Oh my god this is not good! The hickey is so purple!

"Yah Jimin! Why are you wearing a turtle neck sweater in this hot weather?" J-Hope asked after gulping a water. We are now eating breakfast which Jin prepared. I noticed Suga smirked from the corner of my eye.

"I wear this because I feel cold even in this hot weather." I said, hoping they would buy it.

"You are so funny! Hahaha!" V said while laughing at my reason.

I immediately exited the kitchen as soon as I was finished. I don't know but I feel like avoiding Suga's gaze. I feel like melting in his gaze so I must avoid him. It feels different, as if he was possessed. I want to go away from him.

"And where do you think you're going?" Suga asked when I was about to go out. He grabbed my wrist saying, "Have you forgot we are not allowed to go out yet?" He continued, gripping my wrist tightly. He dragged me upstairs to our room.

"You cannot escape from me Jimin. Now that you've awaken the beast inside me." Suga said pinning me in the wall. His face is only inches to mine. J-Hope came inside and saw us. I looked at him pleading to help me get away but he had his apologetic eyes saying he cannot stop Suga. J-Hope went out immediately knowing Suga is digging a hole in his face.

"Okay Suga. You don't have to do this anymore. I'm not escaping anymore. What's the point of escaping when we are in the same room." I said looking at his eyes.

"Good!" He said, leaning slowly touching my lips with his own. He parted away saying, "Now get rid of J-Hope and Jungkook in your head, from now on." He said before kissing me again.

"Suga? Have you forgot about the hidden camera?" I asked, slightly worried.

"No! Because we're just kissing. Nothing more!" He said as if it's a normal thing to say. What the fuck? Just kissing? He must be out of his mind. Then he step back from me. I think this is the chance to go out in this room so I can avoid him but I was wrong.

Everywhere I go, he is there secretly watching me. What the hell? I don't like this feeling anymore. It is worst than being J-Hope's slave. Even though he keep his distance, I can see that he is not losing his sight on me.

"Suga! Stop staring at Jimin! He doesn't like it!" J-Hope said covering Suga's eyes.

"Someone is obsessed." V said teasing Suga. "Just like how Kookie is obsessed at me." V said.

"Yah! I'm not obsessed at you!" Jungkook said glaring at V.

"By the way Jimin, haven't you feel hot in that clothes you wear?" V asked giving me a knowing look. Suga just smirk.

"No." I shortly replied. I think he already have an idea about this. He is still the jerk that I know. I remember how he gave Kookie a hickey before. Now that I have one, I felt like I'm concious all the time.

"Suga! Now that we are gathered here, how do you feel about the kiss Jimin gave you last time?" V suddenly asked. NO! This is not happening. Why do I feel so embarrassed when I don't have the shame last time I did it.

"I'm addicted to it." Suga replied.

My face heated that I want to hide it forever. What's happening to me? Why do I feel this way? I'm supposed to be happy because I am now free from being J-Hope's slave. Why is this happening to me? I must find a way to avoid him. But didn't I say I won't escape anymore?

"So that is why you couldn't stop staring at him all the time." V confirmed.


	37. Inside BTS Dorm - The Avoidance

Jungkook's POV

I can see Jimin is avoiding Suga. What the hell is wrong with him? He is the one putting Suga in that kind of state and there he is avoiding his gaze. And that turtle neck sweater he wear, huh! If I know, Suga had given him a hickey. It reminded me of V last time. Well, that was my fault though.

It's been one month since the 3 months break had started. I didn't thought the situation will end up like this. There are lots of things happened inside this dorm. I don't know what will happen in the future. One thing is for sure, when this break ends, we will be busy again.

"Jungkook quick! Hide me!" Jimin tensed, hiding at my back while Suga is walking after him. There's no way Jimin can hide from him. "I'm scared." Jimin said, hugging my back tightly.

"Oh V... Jimin here is hugging your Kookie." Suga sing song his words. Shit! Why does he have to tell it?

Jimin, who is practically backhugging me was being dragged by V away from me.

"If I were you, I'm gonna give Suga a blow instead of avoiding him. Man up and don't hide yourself!" V scolded Jimin. "Yah! Suga! When are you gonna go back to your senses! You're creepy as hell!" He added glaring at Suga.

I can't sleep properly. It's so hot I can't breath. Jimin is occupying my bed while I'm here suffering in V's bed. Exactly! V and I is sharing the same bed. If it's not from the hot temperature, I will gladly like this moment but this is suffocating me. How I wish Jimin will go back to their shared room.

"Jimin! Don't you want to go back to your room?" I asked.

"I don't want to. Suga is creeping me out." Jimin replied, covering his body with a blanket.

"Why? Don't you like him?" I asked again while V is just listening to our conversation.

"I don't know."

"Do you hate him?"

"Ofcourse not! I'm just confused why he acted like he's kind of stalker." Jimin replied.

"Why don't you give him a chance? He had been waiting for this day to come. Didn't you say you will not avoid him anymore?"

"Yeah. And I also made him wait for this day to come."

"Then why are you avoiding him? Have you changed your mind? Do you still like me?"

"UGH! Enough talking! Are we going to sleep or what? Look at the time! It's already 1:05 AM." V complained.

Suddenly, a loud knock on the door was heard. I got up to open the door but Jimin beat me to it. Suga is standing in front of him.

"I'm going back to my room. Suga is here to pick me." He said before closing the door. I guess he is starting to accept Suga based on what he did right now.

The next day, we posted our second video in Bangtan Bomb. It reached thousands of views in just 5 minutes. We received lots of love from ARMYs. There are lot of comments that are appearing every minute so we didn't bother to read it all.

"Suga, are you writing a new song?" Rapmon asked. We are in our favorite place, the living room.

"Yes. But it's not yet finish."

"Give me a copy to that. I'll add some lyrics."

"Okay, later!" He said. Suga is also obsessed in writing a song despite his habbit of sleeping. But now adays, he minimizes his habbit just to stare at Jimin. What the hell? He is making me laugh.

"Jungkook? Why are you laughing?" V suddenly asked which made me startled. "Is their something funny? Mind sharing?" He added. I furiously shook my head.

"No. I just remembered something." I said. I think I'm too fucosed on observing other people specially Jimin.

I can't wait for this months to end so that we can be busy again. We can meet new people other than us. I miss being on the stage, being interviewed, interacting other artists, meeting our fans, and eating in our favorite restaurant. Being stock in this dorm is good because life is easy and no worries but it becomes boring when time goes by.

"Guys! 8 more weeks to go." Jin said, looking at the calendar on his phone.

"Really? Did you count it right?" Rapmon asked, peeking to Jin's phone.

"Ofcourse I counted it right. I put a reminder on it." Jin replied earning a satisfied look from Rapmon.

"Suga give me the copy of your song." Rapmon said shifting his gaze to Suga but Suga is now fast asleep on Jimin's lap. What the heck? That was fast. I bet Jimin already gave up and choose to accept Suga, completely.


End file.
